Once Human Now A Vampire
by UndeadForever16
Summary: This story was called Secretly A Vampire but I changed the title. Naomi's dad was a vampire, her mother human. Her father and brother left, her mother died when she was 10. She is now going to cross academy. What secrets will she find? Will she meet up with a childhood friend? Is a boy that suppose to be dead alive? And will she finally meet her brother? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. This is my first time so I hope I am doing it right. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 1: Naomi's beginning/Introduction

I don't remember much about my past, I only remember some things that my mother has told me before she died, like my father was a vampire and she was a vampire hunter. I know I have a brother but I don't know much about him, we were separated when the senate heard that I was born. When I was born I was born human, my mom told me. She said "you will most likely someday become a vampire.'' I was still young at the time so I didn't quite understand what she was talking about. She told me the only reason why I was going through so much pain at the age of 5 was because I was turning into a vampire. Well actually I was just gaining my all my powers little by little, and that my vampire genes were slowly taking over my body. I also remember briefly meeting with my dad before he disappeared. He told me that my body decided that I would become a vampire because my body was too weak to stay a human, and that it knew that if I stayed human than I would someday die of illness. Then he left. My mother was training me to become a vampire hunter as well. She said that me training would throw away the suspicion of me turning into a vampire. So I trained every day. A couple of months after I turned 10 my mom was murdered by a mob of level E vampires. I don't know where they came from I only knew that me and her were enjoying our dinner, when we both sensed the presence of the level E's. We got prepared to fight not knowing how many there were. We fought for hours, when my mom collapsed from exhaustion. I knew then I had to protect both of us. I fought for a long time when eventually I got weak and was about to collapse as well. Vampires surrounded me and my mom, we were both bitten. My mom died from blood loss. The level E's went after her since she was too weak to defend herself. I still fought but I couldn't get to her. Then all I remember was seeing someone, no actually I seen a vampire save me and my mom then I blacked out. When I same to I was in a hospital bed with some of the vampire hunters society and my uncle Toga Yagari around me. Then what happened hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked at my uncle and asked "where is my mom?'' He looked down at his hands before saying that she died. At that moment I realized my dad left me and my mom, my mom died, now the only family I have left is my brother, who I don't know and my uncle. I was then told I will be living with my uncle. At the time my uncle was training two boys to become vampire hunters, Zero and Ichiru Kiryu. I had seen them many times and was close to Ichiru. Zero and I just fought a lot. They never knew my fate was to become a vampire, actually nobody knew other than my uncle. Eventually I built my life around lies and secrets. Four years after my mother's death Zero's family was attacked by a pureblood. His parents a brother were murdered but he survived with deep wounds. Everyone started looking for the pureblood named Shizuka Hio. We never found her. After Zero went to live with Kaien Cross me and my uncle left. I haven't seen or heard from zero for two years. Now my uncle wants me to go to Cross Academy. I will soon see Zero again. But I am really ready to see him again? Will he find out that I am actually a vampire?


	2. Chapter 2: Cross Academy

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 2: Cross Academy

As I approach Cross Academy I start to get nervous. "_Hmph why did I have to come to the academy all by myself? Why didn't my uncle come with me? I don't like having to go to different schools all by myself and he knows that." _I thought. I kept walking till I got to the stairs. I look up the hill and think "_great and I thought that the hill was going to be the toughest. I hate stairs, why couldn't they just have a road? _ I then started my walk up the stairs. It took me a little while to walk up but I eventually made it. "Now I can reward myself with a little break" I said to myself. I look to the sky and see the sunset. "This sunset is beautiful" I said to myself once again. "Isn't it? You know whenever I look at it I feel calm. Do you feel the same way? A boy asked. "Yea I…OMG how long have you been standing there!? I look over at a boy who looks to be in the same year as me and has blonde hair, but with a white uniform. He laughs and says "I came just as you came up the stairs and decided to rest." I look at him and say "oh… um… I am not sure where the headmasters office is… could you show me where it is please?" The blonde looks at me and smiles "sure right this way." "_Why does he look so familiar, I just met him, there is no way that I could know him." _I thought. I look over at him as we are walking. "What's your name?" I asked. He looks at me and says "Hanabusa Aido what's yours?" "Naomi Yagari", then we were quite again. "_Why does she look so familiar, where could I have seen her? Her name is also familiar." _Hanabusa thought. We entered the school and he showed me the headmasters office. "Well here we are Naomi, now if you would please excuse me I have to go to class before I am late", he bowed and left. "Thank you Aido" she said. He turned around smiled, waved then went around the corner. Naomi smiled looked at the door to the office and walked in.

When she walked in she saw the headmaster, a girl on his right and a boy on his left. "_Zero"_ she thought. Naomi stood by the door. "Please don't be a stranger come in" the headmaster said. She walked up to his desk and bowed her head. Then she looked over at Zero. Their eyes met each other's for a moment then he turned away. "_Zero do you still remember me? _Naomi thought. "I see you remember Zero Naomi" the head master said. Naomi looked over at the headmaster, and said "yes we have known each other since we were babies." "Childhood friends I see" said the headmaster. Naomi didn't tell him that they fought a lot. She just nodded and looked at the floor. "Well then I see you didn't get your uniform so I shall get one for you, then I will tell you what class you will be in, then last I will get Zero to show you around" the headmaster said, seeing a little bit of discomfort between her and Zero. Naomi nodded and the headmaster left. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "My name is Yuki Cross" The girl said. I looked up at her and smiled "My name is Naomi Yagari" I replied. We smiled at each other then I looked at my hands. "What are you doing here Naomi?" Zero asked. I looked up at him and then back at my hands. "_I can't tell him that I am here to surround myself with vampires once I turn into one, he will just hate me more than he already does if he finds out" I thought. _"Zero why do you have to be rude to your friend?" Yuki asked with a hint of anger towards his rudeness towards me. "It's ok, we are not really friends we fought a lot when we were kids, and Zero my uncle said that it would be best for me to come here. He didn't tell me why though" I lied and Zero has always been able to tell. Zero was about to say something when the doors opened and the headmaster came back in with my uniform. "Here you go, why don't you go change, there's a bathroom just down the hall" he said. I nodded and went to change. I went into the bathroom, took my uniform from the bag and put it on. When I was done I realized that my uniform was white. Once I was done changing, I walked out of the bathroom and back to the headmaster's office. Zero looked at me and his eyes got big. I looked at him with a confused look. "She's a night class student?" Yuki asked. Zero looked at me, with a pleading look. I knew what that look meant. It meant: please tell me you're not a night class student. I was very confused. Then I remembered that there was a day class that was humans and the night class that was vampires. "Yes she is a night class student. Her uncle decided to put her in the night class, he said it would be best for her" the headmaster said. Zero looked at me for a second then looked away. Well Naomi your class has already entered their classroom, why don't you let Zero take you there and then he can show you around after your class is over ok?" the headmaster asked. I nodded and Zero and I left the room alone.

When we were away from the doors he said "why didn't you tell me that you're a vampire?" I couldn't look at him. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid and I am not a vampire yet. I didn't get bitten, my father was a vampire" I said. "What were you afraid of Naomi?" he asked. "I was afraid you would hate me because you hate vampires, so I thought since I am turning into one you would hate me to" I said. "What I hate is that you didn't tell me that you are a vampire, that is what I hate. There was no need to hide it from me!" his voice was rising. I stopped and started to get angry myself "Well I am sorry ok! I am not a vampire yet anyway so stop saying that I am! Why are you getting mad at me you never cared about me all you and I did was fight!?" I yelled back. Zero looked away and said "I do care about you Naomi, you and your uncle are like the only family I have left, knowing that your turning into a vampire kinda hurts me cause, your important to me and I don't want to lose you again" Zero said. I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe that he said that. He turned and started to walk. I followed. My head was still running through what he had said when he stopped and I ran into him. "We're here" he said. My heart started to beat fast. I was getting nervous. Zero looked at me and said "I will pick you up after class to show you around ok" I nodded and he left. I stood outside the door for a couple of minutes, then I took a deep breath and walked in. All I kept thinking was "_everything will be ok"_ when I walked in I did not expect a knife to be thrown at me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Class

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 3: The Night Class

I hear it coming before I can see it. I quickly jump out of the way and do a summersault in the air before I land. "_That was close" _I thought as I stood straight up. I look out in front of me and see that all eyes are on me. I get nervous all over again. "Seiren there was no need for you to throw a knife at our new student" said a boy with brown hair, standing by a window holding a book. "Sorry my lord but, there is something strange about that girl" said Seiren. The boy looked at me and said "why don't you introduce yourself to the class." I nodded and looked to the class. "Hello my name is Naomi Yagari." Everyone looked at me with strange looks. "Are you the niece of Toga Yagari?" a girl with long silver hair asked. "Yea why do you ask?" I answered. "Kaname what is a vampire hunter doing in our class? This class is meant for vampires not humans" said the silver haired girl. "um…. I was actually told by the headmaster to come to this class, my uncle told me it would be good to come in the night class as well" I said. They all looked at me. I looked down at the floor again. Then I heard footsteps as they all were coming closer to me. When they stopped at heard someone say "why is it good for a vampire hunter to be in a class full of vampires?" I looked up and seen it was the boy that was reading. "um… I don't know maybe you should ask the headmaster" I said. "_I don't want them to know that I am turning into a vampire, they'll probly mistake me for a level E" _I thought. The room was silent again. Then I looked up and seen that everyone that was near the window were crowded around me. I took a step back and ended up running into someone. "I'm so sorry" I said while turning around and bowing. Then I looked up and seen it was Hanabusa Aido, the boy I met earlier, the one that helped me find the headmasters office. "Naomi what are you really doing in this class?" Hanabusa asked. I was about to say the same thing when the teacher walked in. "alright everyone sit down let's start the lesson" he said. The teacher doesn't seem to notice me so I took a seat in the front row.

Once the lesson was over, the group that was surrounding me earlier was right beside me again. They all looked at expecting, a explanation on why I am in the night class when I am not even a vampire. "_I don't want to tell them that I'm turning into a vampire"_ I thought. Then I remembered Zero was supposed to show me around campus right now so I stood up and said "if you would please excuse me one of the guardians at this school will be showing me around." I bowed and walked out of the class. Once I walked out I saw Zero waiting. "you ready to go?" Zero asks. "Yes" I reply. We start walking around campus and he shows me where everything is. Then when we are walking towards the moon dormitory Zero gives me a slip of paper. "What's this for?" I ask. "It's directions to your room" Zero says. I nod and we keep walking. "I don't want to go to the moon dormitory" I say. "Why?" zero asks. "You should've seen what happened when I walked into the classroom. I almost got hit with a knife, they say I don't belong because I am not a vampire but…" I trailed off. "You didn't tell them that your turning into a vampire?" Zero asks. "Yea, those damn vampires would most likely mistake me for a level E and another knife would get thrown at me" I say. Zero nods and we keep walking to the dorm. "_I really don't want to go"_ I thought. Once we get to the gates Zero looks at me, "tell them that your turning into a vampire and that you're not a level E" Zero says before he starts to walk away. "That's easy for you to say but when I tell them I will start being treated like something precious" I say to him. "What are you saying?" Zero asks. "I'm saying that I am a very rare vampire, I am not sure what their called, but other vampires would give their life just to protect that vampire" I say. All zero does is nod and walk away. "_Of _course _he will just nod and walk away, he will never get it"_ I think to myself. I start walking towards the dorms. I get to the door pretty fast and I don't want to go in. I sigh and take a deep breath, and prepare myself for all the questions that they will have. When I walk through the door no one is around. So I just look down at the paper zero gave me and go and find my room. I walk up the stairs and walk down the hall where the girl's rooms are and soon find the room I am staying in. I take a deep breath and walk in. When I walk in I see a girl in the room laying on her bed reading. She looks up from her book and smiles. I smile back. "Hi my name is Ayame, and your Naomi right?" she asks. "Yes I am, and I guess I am your room mate" I say. She nods. "The bed closest to the wall is your bed" Ayame says. I nod and walk over to my bed and put my bag down. "Why are you in the night class even though you are human?" Ayame asks. "_Shit…I saw that one coming" _I think to myself. "Well… you have to promise not to tell anyone until I tell them ok?" I say turning around to face Ayame. Ayame nods and I continue, "This is gunna take a little bit to explain" I say. Then we sit on my bed and I tell her everything. She listens until I am finished. "Wow so your father is a vampire and you don't know where he is, your mother died when you were 10, and now you're here, almost a vampire and looking for your brother." Ayame says. "Yup that pretty much wraps it up" I say. "Do you wanna go for a walk just to get out of here for a little bit?" Ayame asks. I nod my head and we walk out of our room. Ayame then starts to tell me a very funny story as we are walking down the stairs when we are suddenly stopped by Aido. "Naomi we all need to talk" he says. "About what?" I ask. "About you being a very rare vampire who hasn't even gotten her fangs" the brown haired boy. "I am sorry but I don't want to tell my story to people who I don't even know the names of" I say. "Alright then, I am Kaname Kuran" says the brown haired boy. "I am Ruka Souen" says the silver haired girl. "I am Rima Toya" says an orange haired girl. "I am Akatsuki Kain" says an orange haired boy. "I am Senri Shiki" says a red haired boy. "And I am Takuma Ichijo" says a blonde haired boy. Everyone is waiting for Aido to introduce himself. "I already know Aido, he showed me to the headmaster's office today" I say. "Naomi now that you know our names could you please explain why you are here when you're not a vampire?" Kaname asks. "Well I have no choice but to explain then" I say. So I start on my story. Once I finished telling my story everyone understood. "So all that needs to happen for you to be a full vampire is your fangs?" Aido asked. "yes that's all and then I will be a full fledge vampire" I say. "Well then, welcome to the night class" says Kaname. "Thank you" I reply. I turn to face Ayame and say "Hey sorry we couldn't go for that walk". "It's alright we can go tomorrow" Ayame says. "Well everyone it's time we go to our rooms and go to bed, the night is now over" Kaname says. We all bow and say our goodnights and head to our rooms. Once me and Ayame get to our room I lay on my bed and as soon as I hit my pillow I am out like a light. While I was asleep I had a dream about my brother and, then Akatsuki is all of a sudden in my dream. I see him as a child standing beside my mother's hospital bed. Then she's holding a baby. Wait that baby is me, and that child is Akatsuki. Does this mean that he is my older brother?

**Thanks for reading, I hope that you will continue reading my story. I know it's not that good right now, but it should be getting better. And could you please post your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Is Akatsuki My Brother?

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 4: Is Akatsuki My Brother?

I was woken up by Ayame telling me it was time for school. Naomi wasn't used to having to wake up and go to school at night. So it took some time to get her out of bed. Once she was out of bed she got ready, got dressed then headed out to the lobby. When she walked down with Ayame by her side everyone just looked at her. She then saw Akatsuki standing in the group she talked to last night, about her becoming a vampire. Then she remembered her dream. "_Is Akatsuki really my brother? I know when I have dreams like those it means that I am seeing into the future, or looking at my past. That was my past, that was my mother, that man standing by her bed looked like my father, and that little boy looked like Akatsuki when he was still a child. Should I ask him?" _Naomi was lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone. "I am so sorry" she said and bowed. Naomi looked up at who she bumped into and saw it was Aido. "It's alright I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either" said Aido. They both smiled at each other. Naomi bowed and walked over to Ayame.

As her and Ayame were walking with their class towards the gate Naomi heard lots of girls screaming. "Um Ayame why do I here girls screaming the names of some of the boy's in class?" asked Naomi. "Hmm, oh well I guess this would is pretty much your first day starting school, but you see with us being vampires and considered "beautiful", as some of the girls say, we get popular. But mostly the girls come and see all the boys" said Ayame. Naomi nodded her head, and they kept walk towards the gate. As they were walking Naomi decided to tell one of the powers she has. "Hey Ayame can I tell you something?" I ask. "Yea" Ayame responds. "I can see the past and future of anyone if I put my mind to it. I can also see my own, it's one of the powers that I have. But anyway, I had a dream last night. I saw my mother holding me when I was first born, I think I seen my dad, and a little boy who looked like my brother." I began. "Ok and do you have an idea on who this boy is?" asked Ayame? "Yea he kinda looks like Akatsuki Kain" I said. "Hmm well now that I look at you and him you two do kinda have a bit of resemblance" said Ayame. "Yea but I have no idea, I am kinda thinking of talking to him, or just going the easy way and look into his past" I replied.

Up At Kaname's Group

"Hey Akatsuki" said Aido. "Yea Hanabusa?" replied Akatsuki. "That new girl Naomi, she kinda looks like you" said Aido. "Yea I noticed that to, I was kinda thinking of looking into her, because I am having a feeling that she left out something" said Akatsuki. "I have that feeling to" said Aido.

The gates then opened and all the girls were lined up to greet everyone as they were beginning their walk to school. When Naomi walked by the girls started to talk to one another. "Hey look there's a new girl in the night class" said one girl. "She's so pretty" said another. "Any girl who is able to get into the night class is so lucky" said another. "Well I guess I will stand out for awhile being the new girl huh?" Naomi asked. "Yea the girls seem really bent on keeping up with everything that goes on in the night class, soon everyone will know that there's a new girl in the night class" said Ayame. "Wow they sound like those creepy stalker girls who want to know everything that goes on with her boyfriend" Naomi said. "Mmhmm you got that right" said Ayame. They soon entered the doors to the school and headed up to class. When they walked in a boy came up to her

"Shouldn't you be in the day class?" asked the boy

"Hmm let me think about that… no, I am pretty sure that I am supposed to be in this class" I said

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE HUNTER, YOU HUNT VAMPIRES AND KILL THEM. YOU'RE ALSO HUMAN, AND A HUMAN IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE NIGHT CLASS! AND TO TOP IT OFF YOUR FRIENDS WITH A VAMPIRE ASWELL" said the boy

Everyone turned and looked at them

"Well let's see don't know anything about me and least I am not the one causing a scene" said Naomi

"_For some reason it was really easy to make this guy tick"_ thought Naomi

"I AM NOT CAUSING A SCENE" said the boy.

"Uh yes you are otherwise people wouldn't be staring" said Naomi

"THEIR NOT STARING AT ME! Their staring at an outcast like you" said the boy

"I never got your name by the way" said Naomi

"What does that have anything to do with this conversation but it's, Ryuua" said the boy

"Well Ryuua it seems to me that your trying to pick a fight with a vampire hunter" said Naomi

"And what if I am?" asked Ryuua.

"Well you'll lose that's for sure, but I don't want to fight because we're in school and I don't want to kill a student" said Naomi, as she and Ayame started to walk away. Ryuua grabbed her arm and pulled her into a choke hold. Everyone was watching wondering what Naomi was going to do next.

"You think I am afraid of you bitch?" asked Ryuua

"You seem to be holding a grudge against me Ryuua. But your gunna regret calling me a bitch!" said Naomi

Then she was able to get out of the choke hold easily and throw him down onto the ground hard.

"You remember that the next time you pick a fight with me" said Naomi

Then all of a sudden she heard a knife being thrown at her. She moved her and Ayame out of the way fast and she ended up landing on Ayame. Naomi got up quickly grabbed Ayame's hand and helped her up. "Go and sit down, I don't want you to get hurt" said Naomi. Ayame nodded and went and stood by her seat.

"That was a bad move Ryuua" said Naomi angrily

"Now you want to fight" said Ryuua

"Well I am just going to show you some of my hidden talents" said Naomi

"And what would that be?" asked Ryuua

Then out of nowhere Ryuua's foot was starting to feel cold. He looked down and saw that his foot was frozen to the floor. Everyone in the room gasped. Except for Kaname and the others who was around him watching.

"Kaname don't you think we should stop them?" asked Takuma

"We'll stop them when it gets to out of hand" said Kaname

Takuma nodded and went back to watching. Ryuua looked up at Naomi who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"So what do you think of one of my talents" asked Naomi

"Please I bet you anything that Hanabusa is helping you trying to scare me" said Ryuua

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Naomi

"Fine I will, hey Hanabusa you helping her out?" asked Ryuua

"Nope I will even look away for you to believe me" said Aido

Just then his other foot was frozen and that whole time Aido wasn't even looking at him. Ryuua looked at Naomi.

"What are you?" asked Ryuua

"Just another vampire hunter" said Naomi

"Your more than just vampire hunter, vampire hunters don't have powers" said Ryuua

"Well maybe some of us are born special!" said Naomi getting frustrated

"You're turning into a level E aren't you?" asked Ryuua

Naomi then walked up to him and the ice on his feet broke. He started to walk back slowly. Then he felt himself being lifted off the ground and no one was holding him. Then he was dropped everyone gasped. Then Naomi looked him straight into his eyes and said "pain". He was on the ground in seconds in pain. Naomi then stopped it and he started to get his breath back then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Takuma Ichijo.

"I think that's enough now" said Takuma as he looked at Ryuua

"Yea I guess your right" said Naomi as she started to walk up the stairs to sit with Ayame.

"What are you?" she heard Ryuua ask

"I may be a vampire hunter but I have a secret that I have kept since I was a little girl" said Naomi

"And what would that be?" asked a student

"I am turning into a vampire but I am not turning into a level E, my life is complicated and I don't want to get into too much detail but I will say this, my mother was a human, a vampire hunter, my father and older brother were vampires" she said. This got Akatsuki's attention. Akatsuki has been wondering where his little sister was and was looking for her every time he had free time. He wanted to see her more than anything, and he couldn't help but think that Naomi is his little sister. Everything that has happened or heard keeps making him think that. "My father and brother left because the senate didn't approve of him and my mother being together and having a human child together. He and my brother left us. I was 10 when my mother was murdered in a way I don't want to see anyone die again. Ever since I was born I slowly started to turn into a "rare" vampire or so I have been told. I gained power every year, and now that I do have all my power I just need the last of my vampire genes to take over and I will be a vampire" said Naomi. "And that's all I am going to tell you" she finished.

After class her and Ayame were packed up and going to leave when Akatsuki stopped her.

"Yes what is it Akatsuki?" Naomi asked

"You're my sister" said Akatsuki. Kaname and the others looked at each other and then looked back at a shocked Naomi.

"Your, your my brother?" Naomi asked

"Yes after what I saw and heard there is no doubt that you are my younger sister" said Akatsuki

"I found you, actually you found me" said Naomi with a smile. Then all of a sudden she dropped to the ground screaming in pain.


	5. Chapter 5 Free From Pain

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 5: Free From Pain

"Naomi! What's wrong?" asked Ayame

"She's going through the finally stage in her transformation" said Kaname

"Why does it look so painful!" asked Ayame

"Because the vampire genes are taking hold of a very important organ in her body and it could cause death, the only reason vampires like her a rare is because most of them don't make it through the transformation" said Kaname

"Makes sense I guess but I don't want to lose her" said Ayame as her and Kaname were watching her. Akatsuki was holding her in his arms while she was in pain. Nobody knew what to do. After several long minutes Naomi stopped screaming and just closed her eyes. Just as Naomi stopped screaming Zero walked in.

Zero was walking through the halls when he heard Naomi's screams of pain. He started to run towards them and walk through the door just as she stopped and closed her eyes.

"What's going on? Why was she screaming?" asked Zero

"She was going through her final stage; we are just waiting for her to open her eyes. Why do you care about her Zero?" Kaname asked

"We have been friends since we were children, and why are you waiting for her to open her eyes?" asked Zero

"So we know if she's alive, not many vampires like her make it through the transformation. But you wouldn't know about that" said Kaname

Zero just looked at him then down at Naomi. Naomi's eyes wouldn't open. Everyone assumed she was dead. They picked her up and were about to leave the room, and take her to see what the headmaster would like to do with her when, she opened her eyes and started gasping for air. Everyone started to gather around her. "Move back she is trying to get some air" said Akatsuki as he was putting her down. "Akatsuki my throat is parched" said Naomi in between gasps. "You need blood that's why, but first calm down and catch your breath" said Akatsuki, Naomi nodded. She soon calmed down and looked around at all the people around her. "_Let's see who was all here to see me transform, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Kaname, Takuma, Aido, and Zero" _ thought Naomi. Naomi then looked back at Zero "Zero what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" asked Naomi.

"Well I came cause I heard you screaming and um I got here to see you stop screaming and close your eyes" said Zero

"Oh I see" said Naomi looking away from Zero. Naomi looked at her brother Akatsuki. "Hey your eye color changed a bit there's a hint of red in them" said Akatsuki. "Really that's weird I never knew that my eye color would change" said Naomi. "It's actually quite natural for you to have a bit of a difference in eye color" said Kaname. "I see, you know what I still can't get over Akatsuki?" asked Naomi. "What's that?" asked Akatsuki. "That we were able to find each other in the two days I have been here, I mean it normally takes longer for siblings that have been separated to have trouble finding each other" said Naomi. "Well I did keep looking for you for a long time every time I had spare time, I looked because I wanted to… Naomi I need you to drink my blood" said Akatsuki. "But why what's wrong?" asked Naomi "please just do it" said Akatsuki pulling his sister toward his neck. She was only an inch from his neck, but was very hesitant on biting him. Naomi then let her craving for blood take over and bit him and started to drink. As Naomi was drinking his blood she saw images of his past, and like he said every moment of spare time since he found out about her was dedicated to finding her. Naomi even saw images that were making her feel bad for him that it made a tear fall down her cheek. As she pulled away from Akatsuki she wiped the tear away from her face.

"Naomi what's wrong?" asked Akatsuki

"Nothing it's just that I am able to see peoples past and future. I saw your past and I saw some things that made me feel sad" said Naomi.

"I see" said Akatsuki, he looked at his sister, wiped the little bit of blood that was on her face and pulled he into a hug. "You don't have to worry about the past, just focus on the future that's all that matters ok?" asked Akatsuki

"OK I will" Naomi said.

"Not that I want to ruin the moment but, the headmaster said that he would like to speak with you once you turn into a vampire" said Zero

"OK I will be there in a minute can you wait for me outside please?" asked Naomi

"Yes" replied Zero

Naomi turned and looked at the others. "Well I guess I am a vampire now huh?" said Naomi

"Yea I guess so. You are now really apart of the night class" said Kaname

"But why didn't the senate want you and Akatsuki to be together? And if you are Akatsuki's sister does that mean that we are cousins?" asked Aido.

"Well to be honest I don't know why the senate separated us, and I guess if you are cousins with Akatsuki then you're my cousin" said Naomi

"Well then that means that we are cousins as well" said Ruka

"Well it's good to know that I have family in this school. But if you would please excuse me I have and important meeting with the headmaster" Naomi said as she bowed and walked out of the classroom.

Naomi saw Zero standing by waiting for her. When she walked out she nodded her head and they started to walk to the headmaster's office together. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. "So you're a vampire no huh? Zero asked

"Yea I am no longer human" said Naomi

"But didn't you have a choice on becoming a vampire?" asked Zero

"Most vampires like me don't have a choice, when we are first born we are very sick. We get sick easily, and our genes take over not giving us a choice. The genes only do that because we won't live long as a human. Therefore we start to transform" Naomi said

"Oh" said Zero

"Listen Zero I don't expect you to know what's going on ok so you don't have to try" Naomi said

"Alright I just have one more question" said Zero

"Ok what is it?" asked Naomi

"Is Akatsuki really your brother?" Zero asked

"Yes he is, I found him before I transformed, we actually he found me" said Naomi

"Well I hope that you're happy to finally have your brother" said Zero

"Yes I am happy I can now finally have my brother in my life" said Naomi as they reached the door to the headmaster's office. Naomi knocked on the door. "Come in" they heard the headmaster say. Naomi walked in and said

"Zero told me you wanted to see me once I became a vampire" Naomi said

"Yes I did but I didn't expect you to turn into one so quickly" said the headmaster

"Neither did I Headmaster, but what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Naomi

"The rules about your behavior as a vampire" said the headmaster

Naomi nodded and the headmaster told her all the rules that she needed to know. Once he was done he handed her a pill box. Naomi took it looked at it and then opened it. She saw little pills inside the little box.

"What is this?" asked Naomi

"This is to help your cravings for blood" said the headmaster

"Ok so all I have to do is take one when I get a craving" said Naomi

"Yes you can even drop the pill in water and drink it" said the headmaster

"I see. Is that all that you needed to tell me?" asked Naomi

"Yes you may leave" said the headmaster

"Thank you" said Naomi as she bowed and started to head out of the office.

"I will walk you back to your dorm if you would like" said Zero

"Actually I was thinking of going for a bit of a walk before I went back there" said Naomi

"Well would you like me to come with you to keep you company and catch up with each other?" asked Zero

"Sure I would like that" said Naomi

The two of them then headed out and started to walk around and talk. They we pretty much caught up when they both smelled blood. Her and Zero decided to follow the smell. When they got there they saw that Yuki was about to get bitten. Zero pulled her away and I caught her before she fell. Zero pointed a gun at Aido. "Zero I don't think that's a good idea" Naomi said

"You know that drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden, has the smell of blood make you lose control?" Zero asked

"But I already tasted her" Aido said

Zero looked at him and pulled the trigger. Yuki luckily got to him in time to make the bullet miss.

"You can't shoot him idiot" said Yuki. I sighed in relief.

"Put that bloody rose away" I heard Kaname say

"That weapon is rather threatening to us, I will escort these fools to the headmaster myself, is that alright Zero?" asked Kaname

"Zero?" Yuki asked. A stood up and stood beside Yuki.

"Just get them out of here Kaname" Zero said

"Akatsuki because you did nothing to stop Aido you are guilty to, and for those two girls that have fainted I will have their memories erased and take them to the headmasters as well is that ok?" asked Kaname

"Ah yes thank you" said Yuki

"I'm sorry he scared you Yuki that was wrong of him" said Kaname

"No its ok it was just a bite more like a nibble really" said Yuki

"Come on let's go" said Zero and with that they left.

"Naomi lets go said Kaname

"Yes Kaname" I said

We started to walk over to the headmaster's office again.

"Kaname do I have to call you lord as well now?" Naomi asked

"No you don't have to, you have just turned into a vampire you can just call me Kaname" said Kaname

"Alright" Naomi said

When we arrived at the headmaster's office the boys got their punishment and got suspended for 10 days. We walked back to the dorm in silence. Once we got there I bowed and walked up to my room were Ayame was waiting for me. I walked over to our desk and set my books down. Then I walked over to my bed and laid there.

"Where did you go after the headmasters?" Ayame asked

"I went for a walk with Zero" Naomi said

"Really how do you know him?" Ayame asked

"Me and him are childhood friends" Naomi said

"I see" Ayame said

We both sat on our beds and decided to read for a bit. Then we talked about random things and the sun came up.

"I guess we have to go to bed soon huh?" Naomi asked

"Yea we should get ready" Ayame said

We both got ready for bed and then laid down. They stayed quiet for a little while before Naomi broke the silence.

"Hey just out of pure curiosity is there anyone you like?" Naomi asked

"No I don't like anyone at the moment. What about you?" asked Ayame

"No I don't like anyone either" said Naomi

But Naomi lied. "_There is someone I like, and It's Zero. And I intend to keep that a secret for a little while longer"_ thought Naomi before she fell asleep.

One last thought went through Naomi's mind _"I no longer have to go through the pain of transforming into a vampire, I am now pain free"_

With that she went to sleep. That night she dreamed about all the good times she had with Zero and his Twin Brother Ichiro.


	6. Chapter 6: Valentines Day

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

Naomi's Dream 4 Years Ago

"_**Hey Zero, Ichiro where are you? Come on guys I am not playing around, you know how I am in the woods" said Naomi**_

"_**Zero she's right we should be by her" said Ichiro**_

"_**Why it'll be fun to scare her Ichiro, just wait and watch" said Zero**_

"_**Seriously guys there could be vampires out here" said Naomi**_

"_**BOO" yelled Zero**_

_**Naomi screamed and hid behind a tree. Zero ended up on the ground laughing his head off, with Ichiro trying to hide his smile.**_

"_**That's not funny!" yelled Naomi**_

"_**Yes it is you should've seen your face when I scared you" said Zero still laughing**_

"_**No it's not Zero, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me, you know what happened to my mother!" Naomi yelled**_

"_**Aw come on Naomi you need to lighten up a bit, vampire hunters are supposed to kill vampires not be afraid of them" said Zero**_

"_**Vampire hunters allowed to be afraid of them to, they just can't show their fear" said Naomi**_

"_**Yea whatever I bet you'll just freeze up the next time you see one, just like you always do" said Zero **_

"_**Um guys I may not be able to sense things but I am pretty sure that's a vampire" said Ichiro**_

"_**Huh?" Naomi and Zero asked**_

_**Naomi and Zero got out their weapons and stood by Ichiro to protect him.**_

"_**I told you there where vampires out here why didn't you listen to me?" Naomi asked**_

"_**Because I didn't think they would be out for blood today" said Zero**_

"_**Of course you never think, you brought your brother out here even though you know that there vampires out here" said Naomi**_

"_**Zero you knew there where vampires out here?" asked Ichiro**_

"_**Yea I did" said Zero**_

"_**Then why did you take me out here even though you knew it would be dangerous?" Asked Ichiro**_

"_**Because I know that I can protect you" said Zero**_

"_**Zero watch out!" Naomi yelled as she struck a vampire that was going after him.**_

"_**Wow nice you got over your fear and saved me thanks" said Zero**_

"_**I'm not over it I don't know if I will be able to fight them off to well but your welcome, just watch out next time" said Naomi**_

"_**Yea I'll keep that I mind" said Zero**_

_**The vampires then attack all at once, and like Zero said Naomi got scared and had a hard time fighting them. Naomi came out of her trance when she heard Ichiro scream. Naomi turned and saw Ichiro trying to hold off a vampire. Naomi ran up to it and killed it before he could bite Ichiro. "Ichiro you ok?" asked Naomi. "Yea I'm fine just got a little scared" said Ichiro. "Good I'm glad you're not hurt, use this to take out any vampires that come near you ok?" asked Naomi handing him a hand gun. "Ok" said Ichiro. "Just watch were your pointing it" said Naomi. Ichiro nodded, and Naomi got back to work. **_

**Then Naomi's Dream Changed**

"_**Hey uncle do you feel that?" Naomi asked**_

"_**Feel what?" asked Naomi's uncle**_

"_**This presence it feels bad and it's coming from the Kiryu's house" said Naomi **_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Naomi's uncle**_

"_**Like there's a vampire there and…" Naomi didn't finish before she took off running back towards the Kiryu's house**_

"_**Naomi!" said her uncle running after her. Naomi didn't turn around she just kept running. When she made it to the Kiryu's home she saw the door open with a trail of blood, leaving the front door. "**__No!" __**Naomi thought, as she ran into the house. Naomi ran into the family room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu on the ground with their weapons, and blood around them. Naomi looked down and saw Zero on the ground with blood by him as well. "Zero!" Naomi yelled, as she kneeled on the floor and picked him up so he was lying on her lap. "Naomi what's going on?" asked her uncle as he walked in. "Oh my god" was all he said. Her uncle grabbed his phone and called his friend Kaien Cross, then the police. Kaien Cross came first and looked at Zero. **_

"_**He's been bitten and the wound isn't deep" said Kaien Cross**_

"_**Will he be ok?" asked Naomi**_

"_**He'll be alright but he wasn't bitten by and ordinary vampire" said Kaien Cross**_

"_**What kind of vampire bit him?" asked Naomi's uncle**_

"_**A pureblood" said Kaien Cross**_

_**The police and ambulance came when he finished his sentence and came into the room. Kaien Cross put a jacket around Zero and stood him up so they can walk out. Naomi followed while her uncle talked to the police about how they found them. Naomi walked up to Zero and pulled him into a hug.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Zero said Naomi**_

_**Zero didn't say anything to her. Kaien Cross came up to her, and told her that he was going to take Zero with him. Naomi nodded and he left with Zero. Her uncle came up to her and told her that they will find the pureblood that did this to Zero and his family and kill it. Naomi only nodded and they left to.**_

Naomi woke up from her dream and could feel tears slide down her cheek. Naomi brought her hand up to her face and wiped them away. _It was only a dream _Naomi thought. She laid back down and looked at the ceiling. Naomi remembered that was the night she made a promise to herself that she would find the pureblood who murdered the Kiryu family. Naomi went back to sleep after a couple minutes. When she woke up again she knew she had to get ready for school. She got up went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, got dressed, then walked out of her room with Ayame and waited with the others.

"Why do all the girls seem so excited today?" asked Naomi

"Because tomorrows Valentines Day" said Akatsuki

"Oh I see" said Naomi

Everyone sat in silence, until Kaname came down. "Shall we go?" asked Kaname. Everyone nodded and we headed out the door. Me and Ayame walked side by side with each other like we have everyday. We waited for the gate to open. We heard Yuki say "The exchange of chocolates will not take place till the day of the event" she then jumped down. I looked at Ayame and said "Ayame I had a dream about my past again." Ayame looked at me and said "What was it about?" "Well it first started with me looking for my friends in the woods and finding them, then having to fight off level E vampires. Then it went to the night their family got murdered by a vampire only one survived though." "Really that's sad I wonder why you dreamed about that" said Ayame. "Me too" Naomi said. The gate then opened and we started to walk out. Aido was his normal self with the girls. Me and Ayame walked in silence all the way to class. We don't mind not talking to each other they just like having each others company. When we got to class we took our normal seats and waited for the teacher to come.

"Naomi why don't you come and sit with us for class?" Aido asked

"Um sure I guess can Ayame come to?" Naomi asked

"If she want to" said Aido and he walked up to take his seat

"Do you want to come and join me?" Naomi asked

"Nah I will stay here you go and be with your brother and cousins" said Ayame

"Ok are you sure?" Naomi asked

"Yea just promise to walk back to the dorm with me" said Ayame

"I promise" said Naomi as she took walked up to be with her cousins and brother

At the end of class Naomi walked down to Ayame and walked back to the dorm with her. Her and Ayame went straight to their room to get out of their uniform and put their books away. once again they sat in silence and reading their books and enjoying each others company. They stayed like that till they went to bed. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Naomi had the same dream again and woke up with tears in her eyes again. "_Why did I have the same dream again?"_ Naomi thought. Naomi laid back down and went to sleep. She woke up to the sound of all the girls in the day class screaming. Naomi and Ayame got ready again, grabbed their books and walked down to join the others.

"Gosh those girls are so noisy" said Naomi

"Tell me about it" said Senri

We all waited till Kaname came down before we headed out. We all walked to the gate and waited. "Hey Ayame I had the same dream again, I cant help but feel that it's trying to tell me something" said Naomi. "That's strange I wonder if it is?" said Ayame. "I guess I will just have to wait and see" said Naomi. Then the gates opened and we saw all the girls lined up behind gates. Yuki went through all the rules and we were allowed to go to our gates.

"Ayame do you think that you'll get chocolates?" Naomi asked

"No it's mostly for the boys, do you think you will?" Ayame asked

"No I don't think I will, since I am new to this school" said Naomi

"Naomi will you please except this?" a boy from the day class said

"Naomi will you please except my to" said a second boy

"And mine to" said three other boys

Naomi was shocked at first but smiled. "Thank you, I accept them all" said Naomi

The boys smiled and gave her the chocolates. "And you said you weren't getting any" Ayame said with a smile

"It shocked me that people know me" said Naomi as they started walking

"Like I said news travels fast at this school" said Ayame, both girls smiled and kept walking.

"Wow don't you look scary" Akatsuki said to Ruka

"What about you the least you could do is smile, the girls are giving you chocolates" said Ruka

A boy then walked up to Ruka and gave her a box of chocolates.

"The least both of you can do is smile" said Naomi

"Look at you miss popular how did you get 5 boxes of chocolates?" said Akatsuki

"I don't know 5 boys came up to me and gave me these" said Naomi

Once everyone finished collecting their chocolates we walked to class. When we got there some people where missing but no one seemed to notice until Kaname brought it up. When Takuma found them he brought them back to class and told us they challenged Zero, but Yuki stopped them. After that class went by as it normally would and everyone was able to leave. Naomi and Ayame went to their room and Naomi set her chocolates down on her desk and sat on her bed.

"Hey Ayame wanna go for a walk?" Naomi asked

"Sure why not" said Ayame

Naomi and Ayame went for a walk. They ran into Yuki while they were walking.

"Hey Naomi your a vampire now aren't you?" asked Yuki

"Yea I am" Naomi said

"I see" Yuki said before she went out on patrol again

Naomi and Ayame kept walking around. "Hey we should get back now" said Ayame "Yea your right" said Naomi. They headed back to the dorms when Naomi saw Zero. "Hey Ayame I will be right back I need to go talk to someone" said Naomi. "Ok but be quick" said Ayame "I will" replied Naomi. Naomi walk up behind Zero, she reached for his shoulder and was about to say his name when he turned around and pointed his gun at her.

"Naomi?" asked Zero


	7. Chapter 7:New Teacher

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

"_**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 7: Naomi's Uncle Is Their New Teacher

Naomi stared at the gun that was pointed at her. She started to back away. When she was a good enough distance she ran back to Ayame. "Naomi!" shouted Zero running after her. Naomi kept running, when she was by Ayame she grabbed her arm and started to run with her. "Naomi what's wrong? Did you talk to that person you needed to talk to?" asked Ayame. "No he's on the disciplinary committee, you should know him he, he pointed his gun at me" said Naomi feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. "_I thought we were closer, I thought he would know my presence by now, but I was wrong"_ thought Naomi. "Naomi are you ok?" Ayame asked. Just then they heard Zero say Naomi's name but they kept running. They ran all the way to the dorms. When they got there they opened the doors and Naomi turned around to close it. She caught a glimpse of Zero running trying to catch up, but Naomi closed it and started to walk away.

"Hey Naomi you ok?" Ayame asked again

"I'll be fine" said Naomi wiping away her tears

"Come on lets go to our room and get ready for bed" said Ayame grabbing her friend

Naomi nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. They got changed into their night gowns, went to brush their teeth, and went back to their room. Naomi went by the window and looked out. Ayame could tell that Naomi felt depressed about what happened, so she went to go and find Naomi's brother. "_I was a fool to think that nothing would change between us"_ thought Naomi. Naomi heard her door shut and looked over. "_Ayame isn't in here, she probly just had to go use the washroom"_ thought Naomi. Naomi then looked back out her window and stayed like that till her door opened.

"Hey Naomi" she heard Akatsuki say

"Hey" Naomi said not looking his way

"You ok Ayame came to find me and told me what happened" said Akatsuki walking towards his younger sister

"No not really, he pointed a gun at me, I was so stupid to think nothing would change between me and him when I became a vampire" said Naomi

"Naomi he is a vampire hunter, you know that he is dangerous" said Akatsuki pulling his sister into a hug

"I know I was one to, before I became a vampire, I just, wanted to talk to him" said Naomi burying her face into her brother's shirt

"What was it you wanted to talk to him about?" Akatsuki asked

"I keep having the same dream, it's me him and his twin Ichiro, we were in the woods when we were little, Zero thought it would be funny to scare me, even though he knew I was afraid of level E's, we got attacked, I froze up like I normally did. I came out of my daze when Ichiro got attacked by one and I killed it. Soon after that my dream changed and it was the night Zero and his family got attacked by a vampire. But I can't figure out why I keep re-dreaming it" said Naomi

"I don't know what to make of that Naomi, but something tells me it's trying to tell you something" said Akatsuki as Naomi and he sat on her bed.

"That's what I am trying to figure out, I thought maybe Zero could help me" said Naomi

"I don't know what to make of it" said Akatsuki

"Me either" said Naomi as she rested her head on her brother

"Naomi are you mad at me for never being there for you when you needed me?" asked Akatsuki

"No I understand why you were never allowed to come and see me" said Naomi

"Alright I just thought that you were, I wasn't much of a brother to you" said Akatsuki

"Don't worry about it, as long as you are here with me now" said Naomi

"Ok I won't but, I will protect you from now on ok?" Akatsuki asked

"Ok" said Naomi

They sat in silence for a while. Ayame walked in with Ruka, Rima, Takuma, Senri, and Aido. Ayame came up and said "Do you know that she's asleep?" Akatsuki looked over at her and laid her down on her pillow, he pulled the blanket and put it on her. Akatsuki then gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out with his friends. Before he was out of the door he said "Thanks Ayame for finding me" "Not problem I just thought that she needed her brother" said Ayame. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Well look who's playing the role of big brother" teased Aido

"If that was your younger sister who was upset you would have done the same thing Hanabusa" said Akatsuki. They got to their room and went to bed.

That night Naomi had the same dream again but this time there was a different part added to it.

Naomi's Dream

_**Naomi and some of the other vampire hunters, including her uncle were walking through and abandoned part of town. **_

"_**This is the perfect place for a pureblood to hide when they have done wrong" said Naomi's uncle**_

"_**Yea we will find that vampire" said a hunter**_

_**Naomi was keeping an eye on the surrounding area. She then sensed something that didn't seem good. She knew what it was; it was a vampire, but not an ordinary vampire, a pureblood. Naomi was able to sense things better than the rest. Naomi then took off running in the opposite direction they were headed. "Naomi! Don't run off alone!" shouted her uncle. Naomi didn't listen. She kept running till she came to a place where she could really feel the vampire was coming from. Naomi walked into the building and started to look around. She walked around till she felt like something was tugging her into another room. She opened the door and walked in.**_

"_**I should've known that the niece of Yagari would be able to find me" said the vampire**_

"_**Where are you show yourself pureblood" said Naomi**_

"_**I am right here" said the pureblood walking out of the darkness**_

"_**Your Shizuka Hio" said Naomi**_

"_**Yes and the one who killed the Kiryu family" said Shizuka**_

"_**Why did you kill them!? They didn't do anything to you" said Naomi**_

"_**You shouldn't talk to a pureblood like that, even if you're still human. I know one day you will be a vampire" said Shizuka**_

_**Little did Naomi know Ichiro was still alive listening to their conversation.**_

"_**How the hell would you know that!?" Naomi asked as she pulled out her sword**_

"_**No need for violence now Naomi, I know because I was locked up by the senate and they talked about you existence a lot" said Shizuka**_

"_**There is need for violence when you're a vampire hunter, especially when a vampire murders a family" said Naomi**_

"_**Well then, I guess you wouldn't want to see Ichiro then" said Shizuka**_

"_**Ichiro is dead because of you, don't say that like he's alive!" shouted Naomi**_

"_**Oh but he is, right Ichiro?" asked Shizuka as Ichiro walked out from the darkness**_

"_**Ichiro your alive?" asked Naomi as she dropped her sword and started to walk towards Ichiro. Naomi was so close she could touch him, but Naomi let her guard down and she was flung away from him and she hit the wall.**_

"_**Shizuka you said you wouldn't hurt her" said Ichiro**_

_**Shizuka only looked at Naomi as she got up and grabbed her sword off the ground.**_

"_**Your gunna pay for that, and I am going to take Ichiro back with me" said Naomi as she ran towards Shizuka. Naomi swung her sword only to be blocked by another. **_"_When did she get that sword" __**thought Naomi. Naomi and Shizuka were engaged in a battle that Naomi wasn't sure she would win. Naomi used her power to make it so Shizuka slipped. Shizuka did slip, Naomi went to kill her but she moved. Naomi looked around but couldn't see Shizuka anywhere. "**__Where is she?" __**Naomi thought. Then she felt her arm being cut. Naomi let out a scream of pain, and clutched her arm. She saw Shizuka smile and like her sword where Naomi's blood was.**_

"_**Your blood is delicious" said Shizuka**_

"_**Really? Well you're not getting anymore" said Naomi**_

_**Shizuka only smirked and attacked Naomi again. Naomi was only able to defend herself while she and Shizuka fought. Then Naomi felt her skin being cut in different places. Naomi fell to the ground in pain. She felt Shizuka lean down and whisper something in her ear but didn't know what she said. Then Naomi blacked out. When she woke up she was still in the same room but didn't see Shizuka and Ichiro anywhere, at first Naomi wondered if she was only dreaming what happened when she went to move she winced in pain. "**__Nope I wasn't dreaming" __**Thought Naomi as she tried to stand up. Naomi then heard shouting and then the door burst open as she sat up. "Naomi what happened?" asked her uncle**_

"_**Shizuka she killed the Kiryu's, I fought her, and Ichiro he's still alive" said Naomi**_

"_**Naomi Ichiro was killed remember? And you couldn't have fought Shizuka" said her uncle**_

"_**Where's his body to prove it huh? And you don't know you weren't here when I fought her, how else do you think I got wounded like this?" She asked her uncle**_

_**Just then she saw a piece of paper beside her. Naomi picked it up and read it. It said "Someday we will meet again. I hope when we do you will be a vampire and we will have a more interesting fight "Shizuka"**_

"_**See I did fight her" said Naomi handing her uncle the paper**_

_**Her uncle looked at her and read it. He then looked shocked that his niece survived and wasn't killed but he understood that Shizuka wants to fight her when Naomi is a vampire. He quickly put the letter away and picked his niece up and left. **_

Naomi woke up and remembered that day. "_Is Ichiro still alive?"_ Naomi wondered

Naomi looked at the time and decided to wake Ayame up to get ready for school. They did. Naomi told Ayame her dream when they were walking towards the gate. Ayame didn't say anything just looked at Naomi shocked. Naomi knew what she was thinking "_You went up against Shizuka Hio and survived"_ Naomi knew that was what that look meant. Once the gates opened, their night started as it usually did. Naomi joined the others, when she got into class, then out of nowhere the smell of blood came into their classroom. Everyone was wondering where that smell was coming from. Kaname soon came to class telling us it was nothing and everyone ignored it. The night carried on like it normally did. When the time came to go to bed she and Ayame did. Naomi had the same dream again. She wondered what it was trying to tell her but couldn't figure it out. Naomi knew that there were no classes but got up and got something out to wear since it was Takuma's birthday today.

At the party everyone chatted and was enjoying each other's company. The mood soon changed when Yuki and Zero arrived. When they did I walked over towards my brother and stood by him. Yuki came to learn more about what happened earlier when Takuma went out to kill the level E. Once things were explained she had to go and sit beside Kaname. Everyone returned to what they were doing before Zero and Yuki came. Naomi stayed by her brother and who he was with. Naomi didn't look at Zero when he ran by. Yuki ran after him. Naomi was left with wondering what was going on. A little while later everyone heard a gunshot. Everyone dismissed it when Kaname told us to ignore it. When the party ended Naomi and Ayame went to their room and went to bed.

When they got up they did their normal thing and went to class. When their last class was being taught Naomi looked up at the teacher who walked in and saw that it was her uncle, Toga Yagari.

**Thanks for reading. I would like to hear what you guys think of the story. Sorry that near the end was rushed. I wrote this at a very late hour.**


	8. Authors Note

**sorry I haven't posted in a while I will post tomorrow and I will try to get two or three chapters up I will just have to see if I have time. I would post tonight but I have school tomorrow. Why cant spring break be longer. Anyway so yea I will try to post two or three chapters tomorrow if not three then it will be two. I was visiting my mom and I left my laptop at home and I couldn't go on their computer because theirs is broken so yea. But I will do my best to post three chapters tomorrow. I would like to hear what you think. You can even post your ideas that you have for the story if you want. I will try to put them into my story. Anyway I think that's it see you in the next chapter/chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8: Naomi Gets Asked Out

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 8: Naomi Gets Asked Out

Kaname walks into the classroom and glances at Toga Yagari. He walks up to his chair and stands by it, and opens his book. Then Toga Yagari put his book down and says "My name is Toga Yagari and I am your new ethics teacher, before we begin hello vampires". Everyone's eyes go red when he says it. "Yagari that's the name of the best vampire hunter working right now" says Ruka

"So he's the one that's responsible for last night's gunfire" said Aido

"You all relax there's no need to worry today I am fully qualified and certified to be a legitimate teacher for this class" said Toga

"So you've come to spy on the night class have you or maybe the real reason you're here is so that you can try to kill one of us Mr. Yagari" said Kaname

"Well now hello Kaname Kuran, regrettably by execution list is empty right now, but if you find my lecture boring and fall asleep I will very well add your name to it" said Toga

"How dare you say that to lord Kaname" said Ruka

"Ruka just relax ok" said Akatsuki

"I will try to be careful teacher" said Kaname

"Come on uncle is it really necessary to threaten them" said Naomi jumping down from her spot at the window.

"Ah Naomi I didn't know you turned into a vampire" said Toga

"Well I am" said Naomi

"Anyway let's get started with the lesson" said Toga

"Of course you would drop the conversation" Naomi mumbled as we walked towards her brother and sat down. Naomi sat through the class listening to her uncle's lecture and staring out the window. Naomi kept wondering why her uncle decided to show up at the school now. She knew it wasn't for her it was probly for Zero. "_What is it that Zero is hiding from me?"_ Naomi thought. Then she had a vision: **_It started with her uncle leaving the classroom, then before he leaves a knife gets thrown at him and he blocks it with a book, then her uncle tells Yuki something, the next thing is Yuki and Zero talking, then they walked into a bathroom and Naomi saw that Zero bit down on Yuki's neck, then Yuki goes to cover up and leaves. _**_"No way Zero is a vampire and he didn't tell me"_ thought Naomi. Naomi looked over and saw her uncle leaned up against the chalkboard talking.

"So are there any questions?" asked Toga, nobody says anything. "Well then that will be all class is dismissed" said Toga, then a knife comes flying at him and he blocks it with the book. "Look a little welcome gift, you know I think I will just keep this as a memento from the time I spend teaching vampires" said her uncle. "_It's coming true"_ thought Naomi. "Naomi I need to speak with you, I will meet you at the headmasters office in a little bit" said Toga "Whatever" said Naomi, and with that he left. The others stood from their seats and started to walk out. Naomi was lost in thought and didn't hear her friend calling to her.

"Naomi, Naomi" Ayame said

"Oh sorry Ayame I was lost in thought" said Naomi with a little smile on her face

"Oh I see, well you ready to head back, I am pretty sure you can make it to the dorm to drop your books off without being late to meet your uncle" said Ayame

"Yea lets go" said Naomi

"Naomi is that guy really your uncle?" asked Ayame

"Is that guy really your uncle?" asked Ayame

"Yea he is the one who took me in when my mom died" said Naomi

Ayame just looked at her and kept walking. Naomi and Ayame walked to the dorm and went to their dorm room and dropped off their books. Naomi then told her friend she was going to walk over to the headmaster's office and that she will see her later. Naomi walked all the way to the headmaster's office but she didn't notice Yuki up ahead, she noticed at the last minute. "Yuki can you stop for a second?" Naomi asked

"Yea what is it Naomi?" Yuki asked

"I know Zeros secret" said Naomi

"How do you know?" Yuki asked

"Zero should know by now that he can't keep anything from me since I can see the future" Naomi said

"Oh" said Yuki

"Listen Yuki be careful ok, he might someday become a level E and I know you would hate to see that and I would to, just be careful I don't want you to get hurt" said Naomi as she walked away. Naomi went back to her thoughts and kept wondering what her uncle wanted to talk to her about. Naomi walked all the way to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Naomi heard the headmaster say

Naomi walked in and said "I was supposed to come her to meet with my uncle"

"Oh yes you uncle told me to give this to you because I have a meeting with Kaname" said the headmaster

"Oh I see" said Naomi as she took the envelope. "Thank you headmaster I will leave now" Naomi said and bowed and walked out. "_Hmm I wonder what they are going to talk about" Naomi_ thought as she walked past Kaname. Naomi walked out and started to head back to her dorm. Once she got there she saw that Akatsuki and the others were sitting on the couches.

"Is everything alright?" Naomi asked

"Yea we were waiting to speak with you we didn't expect that you would be back so quick" said Akatsuki

"Yea I didn't either but the headmaster had a meeting so my uncle left me a note and I came back here. What is it you need to talk to me about?" Naomi said

"Well we wanted to know if Toga Yagari is really your uncle" said Ruka

"Yea he is" answered Naomi

"Interesting uncle you have" said Aido

"Yea you can say that" said Naomi "Well anyway I am going back up to my room and gunna read this letter ok" Naomi said. Everyone nodded and Naomi walked upstairs. When she got to her room she walked over to her bed and sat down. Once she got comfortable she opened the letter and started to read.

**_Naomi as you most likely know Zero is a vampire. He has been fighting off his vampire instincts for four years. He finally succumbed to them and will start to drink the blood of humans and turn into a level E, if he is not watched. We have quarantined him right now. He almost bit Yuki Cross last night. It would be best for you not to see him right now and it would be best not to bring up his brother either. I know that you still believe that he is alive but we don't know that for sure. So don't tell him about when we went and hunted Shizuka Hio, especially the part where you said you fought her. What I am saying is don't go onto any topics that will cause him to leave the school. It's for the safety of humans. By the way I have a question: Have you found your brother yet? You can tell me the next time I see you. And one more thing, that woman is still alive. _**

**_Sincerely_**

**_ You're Uncle_**

Naomi finished reading the note and set it onto her night stand. She looked at the ceiling and thought: "_great now I can't talk to him about my dreams and I really needed to."_ Naomi lay down on her bed and started thinking about all the events that have happened so far a Cross Academy. When she was done she looked at the clock and decided to get ready for bed. When she got back to her room she went straight to her bed and laid down. Naomi was all of a sudden tired and fell to sleep. Once again Naomi had the same dream, and she still couldn't figure out what Shizuka Hio had said. Naomi was woken up by Ayame. They got ready for school and did their usual thing they did every morning. When they got to class they went to their usual places to sit. But this time Aido decided to ask her something: "Hey Naomi can I ask you something?" "Yea what is it Aido?" Naomi asked "Um come and talk to me outside" said Aido. Naomi followed him outside so they could talk. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me that is so private Aido?" Naomi asked somewhat teasing. "Um well I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me" Aido said "Oh um" Naomi started to say "But you don't have to if you don't want to" said Aido "_What do I do? Should I go out with Aido? Well what's wrong with giving him a chance" thought Naomi "_Sure it I think that will be alright but now there will be one hard thing you have to do" said Naomi "And what's that" asked Aido "You have to tell my brother" Naomi said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to class. The walked towards the others hand in hand and stopped.

Everyone looked at them and Naomi looked at Aido. Aido cleared his throat and said "I asked Naomi out and she said yes, so from today me and Naomi are boyfriend and girlfriend" Everyone looked at one another and looked back at them. Akatsuki stood up pinned Aido against the wall and said "If you ever hurt my sister I will come after you" Naomi walked over pushed her brother off Aido and told him not to worry. "Hey Naomi can you stop calling me Aido now and call me Hanabusa instead" said Hanabusa "Yea I guess I don't have to call you that" said Naomi, they both smiled at each other and took their seats. When class started she suddenly realized that now his fan girls will get jealous "_great I get deal with jealous fan girls" _Naomi thought and then focused on the lesson.


	10. Chapter 9:Naomi Meets A Member Of Senate

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 9: Naomi Meets A Member Of The Senate

Rima, Senri, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima, and Naomi were standing behind Takuma as he knocked on Kaname's door.

"Kaname? Make sure you get some rest, sleep well" said Takuma

"Seems that president Kuran, has locked himself in his room" said Rima

"Alright so what have you done this time Hanabusa?" asked Akatsuki

"I didn't do it! Besides if I did like always he would have punished me in front of everyone" said Hanabusa

"That's true" said Akatsuki

"Hanabusa there's no need to yell" said Naomi

"I wouldn't worry I'm sure he just has a few things on his mind right now well that's enough let's all go to bed" said Takuma

"Master Takuma" said a maid

"Hmm" said Takuma and everyone turned and saw a maid with a huge stack of books

"Here they are all the books you requested would you like me to take them to your room for you?" asked the maid

"Ah yes that would be perfect thank you" said Takuma

"Where's lord Kaname?" asked the maid

"Do you need him for something?" asked Takuma

"A quest who will be visiting the dorm is requesting permission to enter" said the maid

Takuma walked over to the clip board and looked at it.

"This can't be why is he?" asked Takuma

"Is everything ok Takuma?" asked Senri

"Is something wrong?" asked Hanabusa

"It says that it says that… My grandfather is going to be here tonight!" said Takuma

"Huh?" said everyone

"Wasn't you grandfather" said Akatsuki

"Isn't he the" said Hanabusa

"That's him in the human world there's not a single business venture in the world that doesn't have his company somehow not involved the Ichijo group was founded by him, in the vampire world he is the patriarch in one of the most distinguished aristocratic families Asato Ichijo also known as Ichio and also a member of the senate he's the vampire with the most seniority" said Takuma

"But I still don't get it why is he coming here?" asked Akatsuki

"I don't know" said Takuma

"We have nothing to fear I understand the senate is powerful, they are the highest governing body in our society and demand our respect but in the end they are not the ones who rule us" said Ruka

"I agree with Ruka" said Naomi

"I know that's true but still I just, don't want him to come here and disturb the relative peace this dorm has established, for Kaname's sake to" said Takuma

Later that Evening

"I see word has traveled fast about Ichio coming" said Naomi

"Ha-ha are you that afraid of that geezer senator?" Ruka asked

"Of course he's a monster that's been alive Twelve times longer than us and I'm guessing that's why everyone's skipped class to be here" said Akatsuki

"I even feel afraid, after all I am a new vampire and the senate are the ones that tore my family apart" said Naomi

"Even he admits he's scared" said Rima

"Well so am I Rima but still I wonder who's scarier dorm president Kuran or this guy" said Senri

"You're kidding that's obvious" said Hanabusa

Everyone looked up and saw Kaname and walk down the stairs.

"Kaname its ok you don't need to be here for this I'm sure he's just coming here to lecture me about something" said Takuma

"It's alright I haven't seen Ichio for quite some time I'd like to say hello, may I?" Kaname said

"Of course you may but" Takuma said

The doors then opened and there stood a man in what looked like a cloak, and Naomi went and stood by Akatsuki and clung onto his shirt like a child. He then walks forward and starts to speak.

"I appreciate this warm welcome, but the only reason I came here tonight is to pay a visit to my dear grandson, no need to stand on formalities" said Ichio

"Hello Ichio I'm glad to see your well" said Kaname

"We haven't seen each other since the day you refused me to be your legal guardian, and that's the last we spoke lord Kaname" said Ichio

"Yes I just didn't wanna be coddled" said Kaname

"Kaname it isn't the time for this" said Takuma

"Yes your right" said Kaname

"Purebloods are different from us aristocrats, even if your covered in blood, nothing can defile you, you're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for all eternity" Ichio grabbed Kaname's hand and everyone in my group gasped even me "You possess over whelming power and beauty, I pray that someday I will be able to receive the benefits of your unravel blood" said Ichio. Ruka threw herself in between Kaname and Ichio and Hanabusa grabbed Ichio's hand.

"Forgive me lord Kaname but he" Ruka said

"You jest too much sir" said Hanabusa

"The daughter of Souen and the son of Aido" said Ichio

"Hanabusa" said Takuma

"You say that, that knowing that asking a pureblood for his blood is the greatest taboo among vampire, I am not afraid of you so" Hanabusa said before he got slapped by Kaname

"I haven't taught him enough manners" said Kaname as he bowed

"It's because of you that you are here lord Kaname that I'm able to put my concerns at ease and let my grandson attend this academy" said Ichio and kneeled, grabbed Kaname's hand and kissed it. "My lord" said Ichio. He then stood up and looked at Akatsuki and Naomi.

"It seems there's someone hiding behind you sir" said Ichio

"Oh um this is my little sister Naomi" said Akatsuki moving aside and introducing me.

"How do you do sir" Naomi said

"You seem to be a new vampire but not a level E, could you perhaps be Naomi Yagari the daughter of that human that Akatsuki's father was with, and yet you survived your transformation to a vampire, which is very rare" said Ichio

"Yes sir I am and I was very close to death, I don't know how but I survived" said Naomi

"Yes, but I don't think you should be able to hold the power you were given considering how small you are" said Ichio

"I don't know if I am supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment sir, but I am able to control my power quite well" said Naomi

"How is it that you were able to find your brother when you were separated so many years ago?" asked Ichio

"I didn't find him he found me, and besides you can't expect siblings to be apart forever they will find each other again, and the senate were the ones who tore my family apart" said Naomi feeling her anger towards the senate rise

"Naomi" Takuma and Akatsuki said

"Yes sorry" Naomi said as she moved towards her brother to stand beside him

"She's a feisty one and looks like a fighter to, anyway lets go talk Takuma" said Ichio

"Yes Grandfather" said Takuma

They walked up the stairs to go talk in private. As soon as they were out of ear shot Akatsuki turned to Naomi and said "What were you thinking Naomi, you can't get angry at Ichio no one does and besides it seemed you wanted to take your anger out on him, but you don't know if he was the one who tore us apart" said Akatsuki, everyone else nodded

"He is the one I saw it" said Naomi

"You mean a vision?" asked Hanabusa

"Yea that's why I was right behind you Akatsuki, I didn't want him to see me while I was looking at the past" said Naomi

"Naomi its best you keep that to yourself, it won't be good if the senate knows that you possess that power" said Kaname

"Yes Kaname" Naomi said and with that they all went to do their own thing. Naomi returned to her room with Ayame and stayed. After a while Naomi noticed that Ayame was gone. "_She probly has something to do I know she will be back"_ Naomi thought. She continued to look at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Naomi then heard a knock on the door, and walked in Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ruka, Rima, Senri, and Takuma. Naomi didn't have to look up to know it was them.

"Is everything alright" Akatsuki asked as he and Hanabusa went and sat on either side of her.

"Yea I'm fine" Naomi said

"Naomi listen I heard that you know that it was my grandfather who separated your family and I would like to apologize" Takuma said "And I am sorry he did that to you"

"It's alright Takuma you don't have to apologize it should be your grandfather that does" said Naomi as she moved towards her window

"Naomi is something else on your mind?" Hanabusa asked

"Yea but I can't figure it out" said Naomi

"What is it?" asked Senri curiously

"I keep having the same dream and it's my memories of my past, I know their trying to tell me something but I just can't figure it out, recently a new dream was added. When I was still human and able to hunt vampires, me, my uncle, and some other people from the vampire hunters society went to look for Shizuka Hio, the woman who murdered a family I was close to only one survived, anyway I got a feeling that she was near and I followed it to her. I fought against her but I lost, I had bad wounds but I was still alive, before I blacked out she said something to me but I don't know what she said, and I have been trying to figure it out" said Naomi

"You fought that woman and survived?" asked Rima

"Yea she said she wanted to go against me when I turned into a vampire" said Naomi

"Well that makes sense I guess" said Ruka

"There is more to that dream than you are saying Naomi that is really eating at you" said Akatsuki

"Yea a boy that was supposed to be died was alive when I saw him with that woman" said Naomi

"Naomi are you sure it was him?" asked Takuma

"Yea hey guys can we drop this for now it's almost time for bed and I am getting tired" said Naomi

Everyone said goodnight and left. Naomi got ready for bed and laid down on her bed and started to think: "_What did she say and why is it bothering me so much"_ Naomi thought before she went to sleep. Naomi of course had the same dream but she heard part of what Shizuka had said: "**_if you want to be with Ichiro and protect him you have to"_** and that's all Naomi heard before she woke up.

**Thanks for reading, Review please, like I said you may add any ideas you may have. **


	11. Chapter 10: New Student

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 10: New Student

Naomi got up in the morning and got ready as she usually did. She and Ayame walked down to join the others. Naomi walked over to Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Hanabusa took her hand like he usually did and they started towards the gate.

"Is it just more or do the girls seem more excited today?" Naomi asked

"That event is coming up and that's why their excited" said Akatsuki

"Oh" said Naomi

They stopped at the gate and waited for it to open. When it did all the girls screamed and Naomi kept hearing a boy call Ruka's name. Everyone kept walking anyway ignoring all the fans and went straight for class. I hear Yuki and I see her getting pushed by a crowd of girls.

"You need help holding them back?" Hanabusa asks "Just kidding" he says as he pulls her in. Naomi looks away and walks toward the others.

"They're really jealous of you, it's so cute" says Hanabusa

"Um would you let go of me please I need to get back" says Yuki

"That's how you show your gratitude after I came to your rescue just now?" asks Hanabusa

"You're bothering the disciplinary committee Hanabusa, Yuki don't take these duties of yours so seriously that you will only end up getting yourself hurt" says Kaname

"Ok sure I'll be more careful" says Yuki

Just then the doors open and Zero grabs Yuki's arm and says "Don't let yourself get carried off come on"

"Hey Zero" says Yuki

Then the doors close and we go up to our class. When we get there we are told a new student is coming a transfer student.

"A late arrival a transfer student, it's quite mysterious, something's deffinatly wrong here" says Takuma

"Is this about that book you were reading yesterday?" asks Senri

"No what he's saying is true, we've got a new student" says Rima

"Hey those were my Choco biscuits! I was going to share those with lord Kaname! Jeez today isn't going well" says Hanabusa

"Hanabusa you could always get more and I have some here if you want to share with me" says Naomi

"This class looks like fun, say should this class have started already" says a girl, we all look at her

"Who the hell are you?" Hanabusa asks

"The hell" says the girl and she jumps and lands in front of Hanabusa "Excuse me boy you think you can talk that way to me?" says the girl. Naomi sees that he is scared so she runs and gets between them. "Sorry but how about you keep your hands away from him" Naomi says

"Oh I see you're his girlfriend aren't you" says the girl

"I believe it's the new student's duty to introduce oneself to the class, right Maria Kurenai" says Kaname

Maria jumps towards Kaname and gets down on her knees and says "If I upset you please forgive me lord Kaname, uh I'm glad I get to meet a pureblood this makes me so happy" says Maria, and Ruka and Hanabusa gasp.

"Uh I'm sorry I think I made everyone a little uncomfortable, perhaps its best if I come back at another time" says Maria as she leaves the room. I walk up and stand by Kaname.

"What's with her?" says Ruka annoyed

"Just relax will ya frowning like that will only give you wrinkles" says Akatsuki

"You know what mind your own business" says Ruka still annoyed

Hanabusa goes and walks out of the classroom. "Hey Hanabusa" says Akatsuki

They next day

"Oh no this is worse than Valentine's Day" says Takuma

Rima reaches over and looks at a letter in Senri's pocket.

"What's this? Will you please ask me to be your dance partner thank you" says Rima as she reads the letter out loud.

"Well I'll pass you can have it Rima" says Senri

"Huh?" says Rima and the letter gets taken from her hand

"I heard from the others that you're a model Senri, your quite popular" says Maria

"Hey" says Rima

"Oh sorry" says Maria as she runs off

"Why aren't you all in your seats class has already begun this isn't daycare you know" say Toga

He looks down and sees Maria sitting down then says "Now let's begin". I notice that Zero is looking at Maria then looks away.

After class I was with Hanabusa and Akatsuki and Hanabusa asked Akatsuki to find out more about Maria. He said "it seems Maria Kurenai transferred he officially and took the same vows we did, other than that it says she was born with a weak constitution and she's never attended a party that's about it" "But there's nothing particularly strange about her, well other than the fact that she's fearless"

"Hey Akatsuki did you happen to meet that woman before?" asks Hanabusa

"What woman?" asks Akatsuki

"The pureblood vampire whose lineage is on with the Kuran family, she disappeared after going crazy, her name is Shizuka Hio" said Hanabusa

"She went missing after the incident involving the Kiryu's some say she died after that but no I've never met her is there a reason you're asking" says Akatsuki

"No it's nothing, alright let's stop talking about that woman is bad luck" says Hanabusa

"Before we completely drop the topic I am just going to say I have met her and that's all I will say" says Naomi

During the day Takuma had to chase after Maria and Hanabusa went to talk to Zero. Naomi wondered what was going on but didn't bother to ask. Their day went by as it usually did and they were able to go to bed. That night Naomi finally figured out what Shizuka Hio had said to her: "**_if you want to be with Ichiro and protect him you have to, come and meet me when you figure out where I am, then we can talk, but don't think you can see him so easily, you will have to go through some things to get him back" _**

Naomi woke up and realized that Maria Kurenai is Shizuka Hio in disguise, but she decides to keep it to herself and talk to her when she gets the chance. Naomi lies back down and goes to sleep. "_I will get you back Ichiro just please wait a little longer"_ Naomi thought before she went to sleep completely.

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. Please post your reviews. **


	12. Chapter 11: Ichiro Is Alive!

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 11:

When everyone walked out of their dorm and the gate opened there weren't many girls and it was so quiet. Naomi did as she usually did and walked beside Hanabusa holding his hand.

"It's so quiet I wish it was like this all the time" said Akatsuki, Hanabusa looked back at Maria "You still concerned?" asked Akatsuki

"I'm not the only one" said Hanabusa as we walked past Zero

We walked all the way to class like we normally did, but this time things were peaceful and quite. But that didn't really help Naomi kept thinking about what Shizuka said to her and her figuring out the Maria is Shizuka. "_I just need to get Maria alone"_ thought Naomi as she continued walking.

"Hey is everything alright?" asked Hanabusa

"Yea everything is fine I just have a lot on my mind that's all" said Naomi

"Like what maybe I can help" said Hanabusa

"Personal things that you can't help with" said Naomi saying it harsher than she should have.

"Oh alright then" said Hanabusa

"Hanabusa sorry I said it like that it's just, I can't talk about it with you right now" said Naomi

"Ok you can talk to me when you're ready" said Hanabusa

"Thank you Hanabusa" said Naomi holding onto his arm

When everyone got to class they went to their usual spots. Naomi went to hers and sat down. Everyone realized that recently all that she has been doing is staring off into space and not paying attention, they wanted to know what is going on in her head. Class after class Naomi didn't participate; all she did was look out the window. Every teacher was getting annoyed with her. One teacher even tried to make a fool of her by asking her a question. Naomi got it right anyway and continued to look out the window. On the way back to the door Naomi walked in between her brother and Hanabusa. Each of them went to their own rooms to change out of their uniform. When Naomi got to her room she had another vision. She saw Zero with Maria and it looked like they were going to fight. Yuki was there to but a hand clamped over her mouth when she tried to say Zero's name, then her memory got erased. That was all she saw. So she got changed and went to join everyone. When everyone joined together again Ruka seemed jealous.

"Why is lord Kaname visiting that girl?" said Ruka

"Just calm down I'm sure he's meeting about the ball, he's only gone to talk with the disciplinary committee" said Akatsuki

"I know but I can tell that he" said Ruka

We all sat there waiting for Kaname to return and I went back to my thoughts "_why did she have to come to this school? Hasn't she tortured Zero enough? And on top of that Shizuka wants me to see her. What am I going to do?" _ thought Naomi. Without knowing Naomi stood up and walked back towards her room, got back into her uniform and started down the stairs again.

"Naomi where are you going?" asked Akatsuki

"Out for a walk" said Naomi

"But Naomi I don't think you should be out" Akatsuki couldn't finish before she walked out.

"_I have to find her and figure out what she is up to" _thought Naomi as she kept walking. Naomi kept her eyes ahead of her and she soon saw an old abandoned dorm house. "_Hmm that is like the perfect place for her to hide in" _thought Naomi as she went over towards it. When she got there she walked inside. Naomi went to the place she saw Zero go. Naomi walked in and saw Shizuka standing there.

"Hello Shizuka it's been awhile" said Naomi

"Hello Naomi, I see you're a vampire now" said Shizuka

"Indeed it has" said Naomi

"I am rather shocked that you were able to figure out who I am so quickly" said Shizuka

"I am no fool, I am a lot more alert than any ordinary human or vampire" said Naomi

"Yes you are, but I don't want to fight, it will get to messy and ruin the peace at this school if everyone found out what happened" said Shizuka

"Whatever, I that's all then I will be leaving, the only thing I am interested in is getting revenge for the Kiryu family" said Naomi as she walked out. Naomi then started to walk back towards her dorm. "_I knew it, I knew that Maria is Shizuka" _thought Naomi, "_I need to protect Zero I don't want anything bad to happen to him anymore"_ Thought Naomi. Naomi walked back through the door, up the stairs got changed and got into bed. "_This time she won't get away"_ thought Naomi before she fell asleep. When Naomi woke up I knew that something bad was going to happen. But Naomi couldn't figure it out, so she got ready and did her normal thing. When she was in class she got a feeling, a feeling where she really needed to get to Zero fast! Naomi stood up really fast and ran out the door "Naomi where are you going!" shouted the teacher. Naomi didn't answer all she needed to do was get to Zero and fast! I ran all the way to the room Zero was in and just in time to because Ichiro pointed Zero's gun at him.

"You look awfully pale Zero, how unsightly, they had such high hopes for you back then and now you can barely resist the beast that lives within you in time that beast will completely control you soon you will lose sense of yourself and fall completely to a level E" said Ichiro

"Is that all you wanted to say?" asked Zero

"Not quite it's been years since I've seen my other half I hoped we would have a nice long chat, don't you want to know about that night" said Ichiro

"I do" Naomi said as she walked over to Ichiro and Zero, "You look healthy Ichiro it's been awhile"

"Naomi" they both said, then we all remember what happened, they remember their part and I remember mine.

"Maybe you both know what had happened inside my heart was a deep darkness, Thank you for always being so nice to me it made me so happy" said Ichiro to his brother "to the point of making me hate you"

Naomi and Zero gasped

"Ichiro" said Zero

"I know you pitied me you still don't understand do you what's it like to be born a twin, always being compared, pitied, you can't imagine what it feels like to know you're not wanted" said Ichiro

"Still why that woman?" asked Zero

"Huh I wonder why?" said Ichiro "Well you see I slowly began to realize that our dear parents had become people I didn't care for at all, and you Zero my favorite, well I've always hated you! By the way you should thank me, I was the one who asked Shizuka to keep you alive" said Ichiro

"So you can make me suffer and then kill me by your own hand" said Zero

"Exactly, did you suffer having you fate twisted by Shizuka? Have you suffered as much as I? Shizuka changed my fate to, all the purebloods are god like in their powers" said Ichiro Zero grabbed Ichiro by his jacket.

"Zero! Don't" Naomi said

"You think that woman's god like!?" Yelled Zero

"Huh you don't know anything about Shizuka Hio she made a promise to me a kept it she promised to make me healthy and she did" said Ichiro, Zero let go of Ichiro and Ichiro turned and took a few steps away from him "I want to kill you, but I might forgive you if you come with me, however you must agree to serve Shizuka" said Ichiro

"Sorry no not with someone like you who commits becoming a vampire are you" said Zero

"You really don't understand anything Zero!" says Ichiro as he pulls out his sword and Zero blocks him with his gun

"Guys please don't!" Naomi yells

"Hahahaha I see your falling to level E I won't kill you I think I will let you suffer instead, resent the corruption coursing through you, and degenerate into a senseless beast" says Ichiro, and he walks towards the door.

"Zero! Ichiro" says Toga

"It's been quite a long time master" says Ichiro

"Zero are you ok?" asks Toga

"Oh right your only real student was Zero but I'm not the same person I was chances are I can even hold my own against you now" says Ichiro

"Ichiro stop this" says Zero

"Why won't you fight?" asks Ichiro

"Regardless of what you think I've always considered you my student" says Toga

Ichiro lifts his sword and attacks, but Zero blocks him and they fall to the ground. Naomi and Toga gasp. The sword flies up in the air and is about to hit Ichiro when Toga goes over Ichiro and takes the sword in his shoulder.

"Master" says Zero walking towards Toga and pulling out the sword "Master"

"So dramatic" says Ichiro

"Ichiro!" Naomi and Zero yell. Naomi runs after him. Ichiro starts to run as well. Naomi finally catches him outside.

"Ichiro!" Naomi yells as she throws her arms around him "Don't leave again please" says Naomi

"Why do you care so much?" asks Ichiro

"Because I do, I kept having dreams about the past, I couldn't figure it out what they were telling me, until now" says Naomi

"What were they telling you I was still alive and that you were going to see me again?" asks Ichiro

"Yes" says Naomi

Then Ichiro turned around and saw Naomi holding him tightly. "_She's so small now compared to how tall I am"_ thought Ichiro as he put his arms around her. "Ichiro" says Naomi softly. Ichiro realizes what she is and grabs her and throws her to the ground.

"Ichiro what was that for?" Naomi asks standing up

"You're a vampire, you've turned into a beast!" says Ichiro

"I'm pretty sure Shizuka would have told you about me" said Naomi

"She did but I didn't want to believe it!" says Ichiro

"Well then I guess I don't have to explain" says Naomi

"I don't want to see you" Ichiro said

What Ichiro said hurt Naomi. "What?" asked Naomi

"I don't want to see you anymore, unless you join Shizuka" said Ichiro

"That will never happen" said Naomi

"Then goodbye" said Ichiro

"Now your abandoning me to, I guess all I have is my brother" says Naomi as she takes off running

"_The dance is tonight but I am not going, I am to upset and tired to go" _thought Naomi as she ran off towards her dorm. When Naomi got there she went and got changed into her night clothes, went to her bed, and went to sleep. That night she didn't dream she was able to sleep all the way till the next morning, and not have to worry about deciphering her dreams.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review Please**


	13. Chapter 12:Zero Accused

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 12:Zero Accused For Killing Shizuka Hio

When Naomi woke she saw that Ayame, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Takuma, Ruka, Rima, and Senri were either beside her bed or in the room. Naomi was wondering why they were all around her.

"What's wrong did something happen while I was asleep?" Naomi asked

"Yes there was something that happened and you were sleeping for a couple of days" said Akatsuki in a worried tone

"I was? Wow I never realized how tired I was, I feel so well rested" said Naomi "By the way is it time for class or is it already over?"

"We were just coming to check on you and see if you would wake up" said Hanabusa

"I see" said Naomi "Well how about you all leave my room so I can get changed into my uniform"

"You really want to go to school after you just woke up?" asked Ruka

"Yea nothing bad happened to me, I don't need to stay in bed" said Naomi as they all walked out

"Alright we will wait for you downstairs" said Hanabusa

"Alright" said Naomi as she closed the door

"_Now to get ready"_ Naomi thought

Once Naomi was done she walked out of her room and headed for the stairs. Naomi got to the stairs at the same time as Kaname.

"Hello Kaname" said Naomi

"Hello Naomi how are you feeling today" asked Kaname

"I am feeling good" said Naomi

"Good to hear" said Kaname

Naomi and Kaname walked down the stairs and Naomi went over to Akatsuki and Hanabusa. Hanabusa went to hold he hand like he usually did but Naomi pulled away. Hanabusa looked at her, but she only kept looking forward. They headed toward the gate and waited for it to open. When it did everyone walked out. Naomi looked around and saw that Zero wasn't anywhere to be seen. "_Where is he?"_ Naomi thought. Naomi looked and saw Yuki. "Yuki" Naomi said "Where's Zero"

"He got badly injured so he is being taken care of" said Yuki

"I see" said Naomi as she started to walk to class again. When Naomi got there she went to her window and looked out. "_Zero's been hurt, Shizuka is dead, Ichiru is gone. What is going on?" _thought Naomi. "_I have no real feelings for Hanabusa and yet I am with him. I can't lead him on anymore"_ thought Naomi. Naomi sat through class and waited till it was over to tell Hanabusa. When class ended Hanabusa came up to her and said "Naomi would you like to take a walk with me?" "Yes" replied Naomi. They walked out of the classroom and went for a walk around campus.

"Naomi, I can tell that something is bothering you" said Hanabusa

"Yes there is and I needed to talk about it with you" said Naomi

"Let me go first" said Hanabusa

"Ok" said Naomi

"I know your heart does not belong to me, it belongs to someone else, so I have decided that we should no longer be together. I don't know who it is but I hope that he will see that he is very lucky to have you, I am happy that we got a chance to be together though" said Hanabusa

"Hanabusa I am sorry, I didn't want this to happen, but your right I am in love with someone else right now and I can't help but love him, I am glad we got a chance to be together though to. Thank you for understanding" said Naomi

"No problem we have been together for a while though so I guess it's just best if we do end it here before something bad happens" said Hanabusa

"So I guess I can start calling you Aido again huh" said Naomi

"You can call me whatever you want" said Hanabusa

"Alright" said Naomi

With that they walked back to their dorm and up to their rooms and stayed there. "_I didn't want to break his heart"_ thought Naomi "_It must've took a lot of guts to confess to me, I didn't want to reject him when he did tell me how he felt._

"_I liked her. I liked her a lot. But there is a saying that I decided to go with: If you love something let it go, if it was yours it will come back, if it was then it never was. I will wait to see if she will come back to me"_ thought Hanabusa. He sat in his room and then got changed out of his uniform.

Naomi had finished getting changed and decided to stay in her room and read. Ayame came in and saw Naomi on her bed reading. "Did something happen between you and Aido" Ayame asked. "Yea we called it off" said Naomi. "Oh" said Ayame. Naomi and Ayame just sat in silence and read their books together like they always did. "_I missed reading with Ayame like this"_ Naomi thought. Soon they went to bed.

About a week later

Everyone was waiting for the gate to open. When it did of course all the girls screamed. Naomi stood by Akatsuki, and Hanabusa was going on about dreams and being in Yuki's dream. Naomi just shook her head and then Yuki ended up falling back and Zero caught her and she thought it was Kaname. "_It's been a while since I've seen Zero"_ thought Naomi as she walked to class.

"What's with this invade your dreams? Ridiculous" asked Ruka

"Well if you appeared it would be a nightmare" said Hanabusa

"What was that!?" asked Ruka

"You know I admire that about you Hanabusa" said Akatsuki

"And just what does that mean?" asked Hanabusa

"You always manage to play your role perfectly and I am sure that's no easy task" said Akatsuki

With that everyone walked into class. When we got in we took our usual places. Everyone sat in silence until Kaname broke it.

"Listen everyone, will you all do me a favor ?" asks Kaname

"With pleaser lord Kaname" says everyone

(Kaname asked his favor)

"Lord Kaname are you sure?" Ruka asks

Kaname's answer was silence.

Later That Night

The night class stood and in a way surround the senates henchmen. While Naomi, Akatsuki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Rima, Senri, and Takuma stood by Kaname. Kaname made one disappear to let them know that we have arrived.

"It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero for what she did" said Kaname

"Lord Kaname" said two of the senates henchmen

"Tell me why do you all feel so strongly, about Zero's execution to protect the so called sanctity of the purebloods?" asked Kaname

"Lord Kaname if a pureblood such as yourself stand in our way we can not complete our mission" said one of the senates henchman

"Perhaps you don't realize this academy is very dear to me I don't want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance preformed by the senates henchmen" said Kaname

"Lord Kaname please" said the same person before he went down on the ground when Kaname wounded him

"Leave now" said Kaname

"Your choice to protect Zero Kiryu shall be reported back to the senate Lord Kaname" said the same henchman

"Are you alright?" asked Kaname

"So Kaname why'd you save me?" asked Zero

"Because I simply will not tolerate the execution of a school mate by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons" said Kaname

"Zero!" Yuki said "Thank you very much"

"It's fine" said Kaname

"No, thank you but still, there's absolutely no reason that Zero should be targeted for this" said Yuki

"Yes I know that don't worry" said Kaname

"No you don't understand" said Yuki

"How dare you speak to" said Ruka before she was cut off by Takuma

"Now, now, alright everyone its time for you all to get back to class" said Takuma

"But lord Kaname" said Ruka getting cut off again but this time by Hanabusa

"Let's go" said Hanabusa

With that everyone left and went back to class.

Back At The Dorm

"He's willing to defy the senate to protect Cross Academy, just what is lord Kaname thinking" said Ruka

"Does it matter what he's thinking?" asked Senri

"What are you saying Senri?" asked Ruka

"It really doesn't matter what he's thinking, we will simply obey without question, personally I find it quite comfortable here" said Senri

"Senri" said Akatsuki

"Since president Kuran created this place, for us" said Senri

"I agree with what Senri said" said Rima

"Me too He's right, the night class will stand with lord Kaname" said Ruka

"And so will I" said Hanabusa "Completely"

"I will as well, even though I am new to the whole vampire thing" said Naomi

Though everyone was wondering who really killed Shizuka Hio. The night class didn't know who actually killed Shizuka. They all wondered if it was Zero or if it was someone else. Little did they know that Naomi knew who killed Shizuka and that it was Kaname. Naomi decided not to say anything about who actually kill Shizuka for being afraid that Kaname might be angry with her if she did tell that it was him. In Naomi's vision she saw a chess board and one of the chess pieces was destroyed by a knife. "_Is Kaname playing some kind of game? What is Kaname thinking?"_thought Naomi. Naomi sighed.

"Naomi is everything alright" asked Akatsuki

"Yes everything is fine I was just thinking about some things that happened in the past that's all" lied Naomi

"Well ok" said Akatsuki "You just sounded a little upset about something" said Akatsuki

"No its nothing" Naomi lied again

"Alright you just sounded like you desperately needed an answer to something" said Akatsuki

"In a way I do but I think I can get the answer on my own" said Naomi

Everyone was silent. Soon they said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Naomi went into her room, got into her PJ's and went to bed. Naomi hadn't had a single dream since Shizuka had died. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she wondered why she wasn't dreaming. Then she remembered that she had a ball to go to. "_Now that I am a vampire I have to attend balls" _thought Naomi "_This is pretty much the first ball that I will be going to as a vampire. I think I will stay by Akatsuki's side the whole time" _then Naomi went back to sleep.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy with school. I am also sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, I stayed up late to write this. But anyway please review. I would really appreciate it. **


	14. Chapter 13: The Gathering

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 13:The Gathering

Everyone was all dressed up for the gathering. Naomi, Akatsuki, Ruka, and Hanabusa were all walking. "_I am so nervous, I wish there was a way I could avoid it"_ though Naomi as they walked. Then Akatsuki and Ruka stopped, "Hanabusa the Aido family is the one putting on this event" said Akatsuki "And your fathers coming to so try to cheer up a little bit" said Ruka

"That is why I am not keen on it" said Hanabusa

We all walked down to the car and got in. Then they headed off to the gathering. When they arrived at the place and walked towards the door they saw Yuki lying on the ground.

"Hanabusa, Naomi" said Akatsuki

"What is it Akatsuki" asked Hanabusa as they came to a stop

"For some reason Yuki Cross is lying here unconscious" said Akatsuki

Then Naomi and Hanabusa walked a little closer, and Kaname appeared.

"Troublesome girl" Kaname said

He picked her up and walked inside to lay her down. Everyone else walked down to the party.

"I must admit I didn't suspect Ichio to be at this event" said Ruka

"Yea I know that is a bit of a rare sight, and Hanabusa I would let him bother you" said Akatsuki

"And look a gathering like this is being observed by a hunter, it's an agreement so the two sides get along" said Ruka

"But why did they send him of all people?" asked Hanabusa

"Who knows, but right now I don't care, the only thing I care about is all the stares I keep getting" said Naomi a little bit annoyed.

"Naomi don't let it bother you ok" said Akatsuki

"I'm trying but it's hard, they keep looking at me like I am out of place" said Naomi

"You're not out of place, you are a member of the Kain family, and if anyone tries to bother you, you have us so please try not to let this get to you" said Akatsuki

"Fine" said Naomi

Soon afterward Kaname walked into the room. Everyone bowed except for Zero.

"Excuse me I didn't mean to interrupt, please enjoy yourselves" said Kaname

Naomi and the others were able to hear if anyone talked to Kaname because they were close enough.

"Lord Kaname thank you for putting up with my son" said lord Aido

"Thank you for inviting me tonight lord Aido, I'm not comfortable attending gatherings so I don't really bother coming to them" said Kaname

"Please don't worry about it, if I could impose on you we have a special favor to ask you tonight, Suikiko" said lord Aido

"Father no" said Hanabusa

"I would like to introduce me daughter Suikiko, she's a lovely girl and it the hope of our clan that you take a fancy to her lord Kaname" said lord Aido

"Father please, I'm sorry lord Kaname that's not my wish" said Hanabusa

"I don't know what will happen in the future but I will remember her" said Kaname

Then a lot of people started to want to introduce their daughters to him. Naomi, Ruka and Akatsuki just stayed a side. No matter what, anyone who walked by, looked at me.

"Akatsuki" Naomi said

"Yea what is it Naomi?" Akatsuki asked

"Should I use your last name or do I continue to use my mother's name?" Naomi asked

"That's a good question, hmm, maybe you should use my name whenever we attend events like this" said Akatsuki

"Alright" said Naomi as she continued to stand by her older brother.

The night went on with people talking and enjoying themselves. Soon everyone was standing by one another. We all kept silent. I looked around; there was nothing else to do.

"Well a Akatsuki looks like someone won't leave your side" said a man

"Yes she is new to this sort of thing" said Akatsuki

"I see, who is she anyway?" asked the man

"She is my younger sister, we were separated when she was born" said Akatsuki

"Really I wonder why? Did your father not take to her mother" asked the man

"I'm sorry sir but who are you and why are you asking such personal questions?" Naomi asked

"Naomi it's only natural for people to ask those questions" said Akatsuki

"Yea but I don't like it when it's talked about" said Naomi

"Looks like the little miss is shy, anyway my name is Oz" said the man

"Oz I am sorry about my sister she is quite shy when she is in a new place" said Akatsuki

"Oh, well may I know why you two were separated?" asked Oz

"Her mother was human, and she was human when she was born, so we separated the two" said Ichio "We wanted to wait to see if she would be able to go through the transformation or if she would die"

"Really? It is quite rare for someone to go completely through the transformation without dying" said Oz "I am guessing you got sick easy" said Oz

"Yes I did, I almost died though but I survived as you could tell" said Naomi

By now everyone was listening to their conversation. "_Great just what I need, more eyes on me"_ thought Naomi

"Well I am glad you were able to find your older brother" said Oz and then he left

People kept whispering about her until they left. Naomi was glad to leave and when they got back to school the first thing she did was go to her room and change into her PJ's. Then she went to bed. "_I am so happy to be back here,_ _and even more happy that we get to go on holiday"_ thought Naomi as she went to sleep

The Next Day

You could hear all the girls when they reached their gate. You could hear them saying that

they will miss everyone and all that lovely dovey stuff. When the gates opened we started to walk to class.

"I hope that you do realize Yuki that what you told was the truth" said Kaname "So stop worrying"

Yuki didn't say anything and with that we walked off to class. No one spoke on the way there. Everyone was silent and we walked to class with the thought that the holiday is coming and will no longer need to go to school. Everyone could go home, everyone but Naomi, she was staying at Cross Academy.

**Thanks for reading. I would like to thank michelle88222 for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I am glad you like the story. So I will update as much as possible, I am busy with school and I won't have too much time with the work I have to catch up on. But I was able to write this story real quick. Anyway please review. Bye**


	15. Chapter 14: Vacation

**Thanks for reading my story; I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight; I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means that the character is thinking"_

_"__**When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"**_

Chapter 14: Vacation

Naomi's friends were going to the Aido villa but Hanabusa wasn't going. Naomi wondered why, but she kept to herself. Everyone was all standing by the door waiting for Akatsuki. Naomi was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Akatsuki

"That's quite alright" said Takuma

"Well shall we go" said Kaname

"It feels so strange going to the Aido villa but Hanabusa isn't coming with us" said Rima

"As long as I am with lord Kaname I really don't care" said Ruka

"Senri you're not coming to" said Rima

"My mother keeps harassing me to go home, so this time I'll go see her" said Senri

"Here" said Rima throwing him some chocolate biscuits "Good luck with that"

Then Rima walked out with Akatsuki behind her.

"Akatsuki" said Naomi running up to her brother then giving him a hug "Have a good break"

"I will you to, get lots of rest" said Akatsuki

"I will" said Naomi, and then Akatsuki walked out.

Naomi looked upstairs and decided to head back up to her room to get into something better to wear. She walked up the stairs and into her room and got dressed. Naomi decided to go and see what Zero and Yuki were doing. Naomi walked out the door and saw Hanabusa walking out as well.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Naomi

"Just for a walk, want to join me?" asked Hanabusa

"Yea sure" said Naomi

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Hanabusa

"Well my uncle still is my guardian, and I didn't want to ask him if I could go to the villa with them" said Naomi

"Oh" said Hanabusa "hey can I tell you something?"

"Yea of course" said Naomi

"Zero wasn't the one that killed Shizuka it was lord Kaname but I don't get why" said Hanabusa

"Yea I know, I saw it happen in my dreams" said Naomi

"Oh so you kept quiet about it to" said Hanabusa

"Yea" said Naomi

Hanabusa then put his finger to his mouth and then pointed to the door to Zero's dorm. Naomi nodded and then they started to walk quietly but some girl noticed them.

"Hanabusa, Naomi!" said Yuki "You can try to sneak in during the break but there's hardly anyone here, besides this is the boys dorm what do you want" asked Yuki

"I don't care what you say or how this may look I am not here to see Zero!" said Hanabusa

"Hanabusa what are you doing here the sun and moon dorms are set up so that the students can go in-between them?" asked the girl

"Sorry I ran away from my dorm just pretend you didn't see me" said Hanabusa

"Oh alright then, but if I were on the disciplinary committee I would punish you" said the girl

"Haha thank you" said Hanabusa

"Hanabusa in case you haven't forgotten the night class students aren't allowed to enter the sun dormitories" said Zero

"He's right Hanabusa please go back to your dorm" said Yuki

"Yes but I don't wanna be there so I am not going to go back" said Hanabusa

"You're kidding me, go grab a rope we'll drag him back" said Zero, then Hanabusa took off running

"You'll have to catch me first" said Hanabusa

"Hanabusa! Gee what am I chopped liver" said Naomi not looking at anyone, with her arms crossed

"Oh boy, we better go after them" said Yuki

"Yea lets go" said Naomi as they started to run off after Zero and Hanabusa

It took a little while to catch Hanabusa but eventually they caught him. We brought him to a room and Zero was tired.

"Don't waste my time with your stupid games" said Zero

"You realize this could have all been avoided if you had helped me from the start" said Hanabusa

"Alright then, I hope the headmasters private quarters will be alright with you" said Yuki "or maybe you'd prefer Zero's room in the sun dorms"

"Never" Hanabusa and Zero said together, and Naomi giggled

"OK then did something happen to make you want to run away?" asked Yuki

"You know I'm hungry" said Hanabusa and Yuki went and hid behind Naomi. Naomi giggled again at how Yuki went behind her for protection. "Oh come now what are you afraid off? Just cook me something anything will be fine" said Hanabusa. Then he started to list off things he would like for his room and Zero was getting angry, Yuki was trying to calm him down, and Naomi face palmed.

Zero soon went to the kitchen to make something to eat and Hanabusa went to the dining room. When the food was ready Naomi and Yuki brought out the food and set it up then went to go get water when they came back it was all gone.

"He ate our portion to" said Yuki

"I was able to eat it, it was alright, but there wasn't enough" said Hanabusa

"You sure are pretty picky for a runaway" said Yuki

"Is there a problem" asked Hanabusa

"Yes" said Naomi and Yuki at the same time

"But don't worry about it I will just make sure to tell Kaname on you later" said Yuki

Naomi looked in between Yuki and Hanabusa then grabbed the drinks and set it down. She grabbed Yuki's arm and said "C'mon lets go tell Zero" then they walked back to the kitchen. When they got there they told Zero what happened.

"What I cooked enough for four and he wants more" said Zero

"Yea he looks a little depressed" said Yuki

"Is he stressed out he doesn't seem like the sensitive type" said Zero "Here give him blood tablets for now, I'll cook up more food it's fine I don't mind cooking, if you want something in particular just tell me"

"I guess some salt ramen" said Yuki said Yuki then she walked to give Hanabusa the blood tablets.

"He may not seem like the sensitive type but he is" said Naomi when Yuki left the room

"Really, well I guess you would know, I mean you are dating him" said Zero

"No not anymore" said Naomi looking at the ground

"Why what happened?" asked Zero "You two seemed really close"

"Well it's just that, we both decided to call it quits that's all" said Naomi

"_I can't tell him the real reason why, I don't know what he would say if I told him, I don't know what he would do"_ thought Naomi

"Ok you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" said Zero

They sat in silence for a little bit. Then when everything was ready Naomi helped Zero carry the food to the dining room where we heard Yuki and Hanabusa talking, about Kaname. Naomi looked up at Zero and saw his expression. "_I get it now he is in love with Yuki, I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell him why me and Hanabusa broke up, Hanabusa doesn't even know who I have feelings for"_ thought Naomi as she put her head down. They soon walked in and put the food down so everyone can eat. Once they were done, Hanabusa went to take a bath, Zero went to clean the dishes, Yuki helped bring them into the kitchen.

Hanabusa didn't stay in the bath for too long, then Naomi and Hanabusa walked down the hall when they heard glass break. They went by the door and heard Zero tell Yuki not to pick up the pieces but she did and cut her finger. Zero was going to grab a broom and dust pan but Yuki told him to wait. She stood up walked over to him and told him to lick it. Zero was hesitant at first but he took her finger. They kept eavesdropping on them and saw Zero bite Yuki's hand. We then walked away.

"What the hell I didn't need to see that" said Hanabusa

"And yet you did" said Naomi

"Zero was possessed by blood" said Hanabusa

"Yea he was" said Naomi

"What is wrong with me why am I worried about him?" asked Hanabusa

"Don't asked me you're the one who said it" said Naomi

Then we walked back to the moon dormitory. We walked into the dorm and Naomi went to her room. Naomi didn't know what Hanabusa was doing but all she cared about at that moment was her thoughts. "_He loves her, I can tell. But Yuki is in love with Kaname, I can see that Kaname cares about that girl, and yet Zero won't tell Yuki how he really feels. It's a love triangle, none of them really know how the other feels and neither of them will ever tell. I wish that I could tell Zero how I really feel but seeing his reaction earlier, I couldn't it won't matter anyway. Maybe one day I will tell him but not now and probly not anytime soon"_ Naomi then rolled over and closed her eyes. "_Maybe it would be best if I never tell him"_ that was her last thought then she went to sleep.

**Hey sorry for the long wait. My teacher just loves to pile homework up near the end of each semester so yea lots of homework. Anyway review this chapter. Oh and on Wednesday I will be going to see my mom and babysit my sisters and little brother while they go to a concert, so I am not sure how much I will be able to write. Also since it won't be much longer till this story ends (If I can write almost every day) I am thinking of writing a second part to this story, but I am going to start a different one soon. I will be writing it but I will be sure to have some other chapters written before hand so that all I have to do is post it when I get home and there doesn't have to be a long wait. Also I am so happy that there are like only 2 more months of school left and then I can write more during the summer. I feel like I have been talking to much so, anyway so see you all in the next chapter Bye :) **


	16. Author's Note

Hello!

Been awhile, since i updated but i am going to update as soon as i am finished writing my chapters and then i will upload all of them. I will also put up a chapter from the second part to Once Human Now A Vampire, i am still thinking of a title for it. I am also probly doing another story but it wont be for vampire knight, it might be for Inuyasha, Ouran Highschool Host Club, or Black Butler i am not sure yet. If i do, do one of those stories i will be updating around the same time as i update the second part to my first story. anyway thought that i would let you all know what i am doing. Oh! before i forget i have a writers block so that is also whats taking so long. Anyway see you all in my next chapter

P.S. Sorry this isn't a chapter, and the girl in the picture is Naomi


	17. Chapter 15 : A Day With Hanabusa

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight I only own my own my own characters.**

_'' when I write like this it means the character is thinking'' _

_**''When I write like this it means the person is having a flashback''**_

Chapter 15: A Day With Hanabusa And An Early Return

**Third Person P.O.V.**

When Naomi woke up she rolled onto her back and and looked at the ceiling. She had a feeling that Yuki and Zero are going to be busy today. Naomi got up and walked towards her dresser to get a change of clothes. Naomi got dressed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved violet top. She put on her sneakers and went down to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Hanabusa sitting down at the table reading a book. Naomi walked over to the cupboard and grabbed out a bowl and a cup, then opened the drawer to grab a spoon then she walked over to the pantry and grabbed a cereal box and poured herself a bowl. She put the cereal box back away and walked to the fridge and grabbed out the milk and orange juice. Poured the orange juice into her cup and poured the milk into her bowl. She put both jugs away then went to the table Hanabusa was at, and started eating. Hanabusa looked up from his book and looked at her. She looked up from her bowl and looked at him.

"What's up?" Naomi asked

"Nothing just reading my book" said Hanabusa

"Oh what book?" asked Naomi

"Fallen" said Hanabusa

"Cool" said Naomi

Naomi continued to eat after she replied. When she was done she put her bowl and cup into the sink and started to wash. Hanabusa came up behind Naomi and hugged her.

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

Hanabusa came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around and hugged him back. I care about Hanabusa, I really do, but I care for someone else as well.

"Hanabusa do you want to spend the day with me?" I asked, I felt Hanabusa smile into my hair

"I would love to" he said

I let him go, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. We walked down the path towards the front gate. We walked all the way to a café and got a seat. I ordered ice-cream and Hanabusa did to. We started talking while we ate our ice-cream. We talked about random things, then once we were done we paid and walked out. I saw a clothing shop and pulled Hanabusa in. I was looking at a shirt when Hanabusa asked a question I didn't want to answer. "Who are you in love with?" I continued to look at the shirt for another second and put it back on the rack. I looked to the ground and said "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know who stole your heart" Hanabusa replied

"He's a childhood friend, but I think he's in love with another girl, even though he said he cares about me, but I guess it's just in friend way" said Naomi

"Does he even know you love him?" asked Hanabusa

"No and I don't know if I will ever tell him" I said

"Oh" said Hanabusa

"Come on, I will pay for these and we can go back to the dorm" I said, Hanabusa nodded and followed me to the cash register with me I paid and we walked out.

Once we got back to the dorm the headmaster told us that Kaname and the others are coming back early. I quickly put my bag and purse away and ran back downstairs to greet the others. The door opened and I looked over towards the door. "Welcome back" I said and smiled. "Thank you Naomi" said Kaname, I looked behind him and saw my older brother. I ran to him and gave him a hug "welcome back Akatsuki" I said "Thank you Naomi I hope you had a good break" said Akatsuki, I gave Akatsuki a smile. I grabbed one of his bag and helped him take it to his dorm room.

Later that night we went to class and Yuki was there watching us. She seemed off but i chose to ignore it, because I know that she will be back to her normal self in no time. When we left she wished us a good night. I heard Kaname say that he would be seeing her later. When we all got back to the dorm we changed into comfortable clothes. "Naomi you seem worried about something" said Ayame I looked at her "Yea Yuki seems a little off" I replied. Ayame nodded in understanding. I finished changing and went to get snacks for the others in the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with chips.I walked out and noticed that Takuma and Senri are missing. I then had a vision that stopped me in front of everyone.

***Vision***

**A terrifying vampire. A vampire that is only seeking power. He murdered Kaname's parents, and forced Yuki to hide her vampire genes and turn into a mortal, also her memory is erased. His target is the school... No it's Yuki.**

***End Of Vision***

I dropped the bowl of chips on the ground and they fell out. Akatsuki came over and asked what I saw. "Nothing it's alright it just startled me when it came to me, I can always sensed when my visions came, I just have to tell Kaname what I saw" I replied and gave him a smile. I started to clean up the mess. When I finished I then went to the kitchen and cleaned up. When I finished I walked up to Kaname's office, and knocked. "Come in" said Kaname. I walked in and said "Kaname I had a vision that I am sure concerns you" I said. "What did you see?" asked Kaname. I explained what I saw to Kaname. "That's Rido Kuran my uncle, he's after Yuki's blood" said Kaname "I see" I know better than to question Kaname. I was turning around to leave when I heard my name.

"Naomi"

"Yes Kaname?"

"Can I ask you for a favor"

"Yes of course"

"Can you let me drink your blood?"

"M,My blood?"

"Yes I decided to ask you because I didn't want you to relive any old memories"

I looked to the ground before I replied "It's alright I don't mind"

I approached him and stood in front of him. "_It's a good thing I decided to wear a turtle neck sweater tonight"_ I thought while he pulled down my sweat shirt so he can have access to my neck. He leaned down and bit me. I gasped as the short pain of his fangs piercing my skin. He pulled me closer and I gripped his shirt. I started to feel weak and Kaname had to hold me. When he was done and let me go I collapsed onto the floor. He cleaned my up and carried me to my room. He put me into my bed and I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 16: Protecting Yuki

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Vampire Knight I only own Naomi, and Ayame.**

"_When I write like this it means the character is thinking"_

**_"When I write like this it means the character is having a flashback"_**

Chapter 16: Protecting Yuki and Yuki's a Vampire

When I woke up I saw a note from my brother on my dresser. I walked over to it and read the note. It said that they are protecting "Lady Yuki" now and that Ruka is still locked in her room, also that Senri has been acting weird. i put the note down and opened my dresser to grab out a school uniform, got dresses, then went over to Ruka's room. I knocked on the door and walked in. I sat on the bed and I told her that I will be here for her if she needs me. Then she told me what happened. I tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Then Senri walked in.

"Senri?" we both said

"What's wrong where have you been?" asked Ruka

"Aren't you bored cooped up in here all by yourself?" asked Senri

"Huh?" said Ruka

"She's not by herself I'm here with her" I said to Senri, I said it in a bit of a rude tone, because I didn't like the way he was acting, he also looks and acts different. "_This is not the Senri I know"_ I thought to myself.

"Senri what have you.." said Ruka just seeing Senri's eyes.

"I have so much time on my hands right now, what do you say, let's have some fun together" said Senri putting his hand on her head

"Stop joking around Senri" said Ruka hitting his hand away and standing

He grabbed her wrist and got a good grasp on her.

"Oh i wasn't making a joke" said Senri "I was serious"

"Let her go!" I yelled while I tried to get his hand off her wrist but he grabbed my with his other hand.

"Let us go Senri" said Ruka struggling to get free

He let go of our wrists and we went flying into the wall, once we hit it we slide to the floor.

"Oh sorry you see I don't have total control over my power yet, did that hurt? If so, I will try to be more gentle next time" said Senri

Then Akatsuki grabbed Senri and pinned him to the wall.

"Akatsuki" me and Ruka said

"Senri you bastard, what were you doing?" said Akatsuki

"Isn't it obvious" said Senri

Akatsuki growled and got madder.

"Akatsuki what are you...?" started Ruka

"Stop! Senri go back to your room" said Takuma

"So your ordering me around now?" asked Senri

"What have you?" asked Akatsuki

"Who do you think your talking to?" asked Senri

"I'm sorry, please just go back to your room" said Takuma

"Well seeing as how you asked nicely this time... see you around" said Senri We all watched him walk out the door.

"Ruka, Naomi are you alright?" asked Takuma as he helped Ruka up and Akatsuki helped me up, and I clung onto his arm.

"Yes" we both said

"Takuma whats wrong with Senri?" asked Ruka

"Why don't you let me deal with him for now, and please don't say anything to Kaname" said Takuma

"To lord Kaname" asked Ruka

"But he..." Akatsuki began

"Akatsuki!" said Takuma

"Fine as you wish" said Akatsuki

"OK Ruka? Naomi?" asked Takuma

"Yes" said Ruka

"Yes Takuma" I said

"I really am sorry about all this" said Takuma, then he left. We watched him leave and close the door.

"Akatsuki thank you" said Ruka

After a moment Akatsuki said "Oh man what is going on around here" then he put his free hand on his forehead. I thanked Akatsuki when he left and i stayed with Ruka. After a little while it started to snow. We walked over to the window and opened it. We where just standing there when we smelled blood.

"That blood smells like... but it can't be" said Ruka

"I think it is" I said then ran to the door. "Ruka I think you should get dressed" then I ran to find my older brother

I found them standing guard outside the headmasters.

"Akatsuki! Hanabusa!" I said as I ran towards him "Did you smell that?"

"Yeah they" both said

"I will stay here with you guys for a little bit" I said. We then stood in a better position and looked around. I then had a vision that Yuki was a vampire and they were walking down the path leading towards us. _"I see so she was a vampire, but not any ordinary vampire, a pureblood"_ I thought.

"I knew it" I said aloud

"What?" said Hanabusa

"Yuki... she's..." Naomi began

"What? She's what?" asked Hanabusa anxiously

"Naomi what did you see?" Akatsuki asked

I looked down the path and saw Kaname carrying Yuki like in my vision.

"That" I said and kept looking ahead. They both gave me a puzzled look but looked towards Kaname.

"So it turns out Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire" said Akatsuki

"She's your sister then" said Hanabusa

"Hanabusa no daughters where ever born to the Kuran family" said Akatsuki

"Actually Yuki is the true daughter of Haruka and Juri, and she is the child who was born to be my wife, but that depends on Yuki, if she still wishes it so" said Kaname, he stopped walking "Why are you surprised it is not uncommon for purebloods to marry their siblings" said Kaname

"No it's not" said Hanabusa

"So the source of this threatening Ora through out the academy... is after your sister" said Akatsuki

"Your not going to ask who it is?" asked Kaname

"We don't obey you simply because your a pureblood, we'll keep watch whoever the enemy is" said Akatsuki

"I'm taking advantage of you two" said Kaname "Naomi"

"Yes Kaname" I said

"We're going to need you to fight if it comes to one" said Kaname

"Yes" I said he then walked away, and we watched till he disappeared.

"Rido" I said

"Huh?" asked Akatsuki

"Rido Kuran is Kaname's uncle, though they don't like each other, he's inside Senri. He's the one who threw me and Ruka against the wall, he's the one I saw in my vision, and he's the one that's after Yuki" I said

"Rido Kuran" Hanabusa said

"But don't tell Kaname I told you OK?" I said and looked at them. They both nodded.

"Good, I'm going to walk around, be prepared, level E's will be coming" I said then walked away

_"Rido Kuran, you will not win this battle, you will die, I can see it, you will have no future"_


	19. Chapter 17: The Fight Begins

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight. I only own my own characters.**

_"When I write like this it means the person is thinking"_

**_"When I write like this it means that the person is having a flashback"_**

Chapter 17: The Fight Begins

I walked around campus wait for a level E, but so far nothing. I have been hoping to kill of some so that there isn't many that we will have to kill later, also it would be easier to protect the humans. When I had first started to walk around I made a quick stop at my dorm room to pick up some weapons, I have them hidden in my jacket, I also have my sword at my side. After a little while I saw my uncle and the headmaster talking, I started to run towards them. I heard my uncle say that he was given an order to kill Zero. They were going to fight but they didn't. I ran up and stopped when I was close enough.

"Naomi? how is Yuki?" the headmaster asked

"She's fine, she has my brother and Hanabusa protecting her" I said

"I see" said the chairman "I'm glad" Then Zero came down.

"Zero" said the chairman

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"So then you've come to kill me" said Zero

We all noticed something is wrong with Zero so we prepared ourselves in case we have to fight.

"Ha of course you have, after all I am a vampire... come on, do it" said Zero

"Zero, stop it" said the headmaster

"I don't think he can" I said

He than came and attacked us. My sword was at my side but Zero was to quick and I ended up blocking his attack with my arm. All three of us had to fight him off. I eventually got him pinned against a wall.

"Zero! Please remember who you are! Remember who I am! I thought you wanted to protect me!" i said to him but I didn't get through to him. He threw me to the ground instead. He went to attack me but my uncle and the chairman restrained him. I stood up and brushed myself off. Then i helped my uncle bring Zero to a place for him to calm down. When we go there my uncle threw him down, i ran over to him and kneeled down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What are you getting so worked up for? Who do you think I am anyway? If I wanted to hunt you down I would have done it a long time ago. The Hunters Association and the senate are all in bed in this. The Hunter Association, this Academy, this whole world is rotten. Don't get me wrong I still intend to kill vampires, just not you. If your gunna sit around and feel sorry for yourself than stay her, till you clear your head. Maybe then you'll find a solution, I'll say just one more thing. You are a vampire hunter" my uncle said placing the bloody rose down and left.I could see that Zero's hurting, so I put my head on his shoulder, and hugged him. He stiffened for a second but relaxed.

"It's going to be OK Zero" I said "Things will get better" I released him then walked towards the door. "I hope that you can join us. We won't be able to do this without you" I said then walked out. I had another vision, I saw Ichiru offer himself to Zero, and Zero drinks his blood, so that Ichiru can live in inside him. I drop to the ground and think _"So Ichiru does end up dying at a young age, no, he lives on inside Zero" _A silent tear fell down my cheek. I almost didn't sense the presence of a level E near by. But when it attacked I turned around and kicked it. It flew into a tree and I threw a knife into the vampire, and it turned to ash. I walked up to the tree and grabbed my knife. I put it back into my boot and went to find my brother. I found them and Akatsuki saw me first.

"Naomi we have to keep the day class students safe and out of harms way" said Akatsuki

"Yes I know i just came to tell you that level E's are starting to appear, I just killed one" I said

Akatsuki nodded and me, him, Ruka, and Siren all started to walk off to find more. We walked around until we found some vampire's that attacked us when they saw us. We fought them off. Ruka was able to get them to kill themselves, or each other, Siren is able to use knives to kill, Akatsuki is able to use fire, I was able to do many things but I was only using my weapons. Ruka wasn't paying attention and one had almost got her when it's body was covered in ice, and burst. When I see him I look around and I don't see Yuki with him.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting Yuki Hanabusa" I ask

"Uh yeah but, she gave me the slip" said Hanabusa

"What! It was your job to protect her and you let her slip away and out of your sight!" Ruka yelled

"Ruka yelling won't solve anything, and it won't help us fin Yuki either" said Akatsuki

"He's right we should go find her, she has no control over her power and she can't use her Artemis rode either" I said. After that we all took off running to find her. I then see where she is and that she is in trouble, I quickly change direction and I yell at the others "Come on Yuki's this way and she's in trouble!" and I keep running. When we break through the trees we see that Yuki is about to be attacked when Akatsuki saves her.

"Yuki! Are you alright" I say as I run up to her

"Yes I'm fine" says Yuki. I stop and give her a hug. I let go of her and look at her.

"What were you thinking? Rido Kuran A.K.A. your uncle wants your blood to make himself more powerful to destroy you, Kaname, us, and this Academy" I say to her

"Kaname will be able to kill him won't he? I mean he is strong and powerful" said Yuki

"He can't, don't ask me why but he can't give the final blow to Rido. Don't worry though Kaname has this all planned out, all the way to the last detail. The only person who can give the final blow is Zero" I say

"How do you know all this?" asks Yuki

"Because I do" I reply to her "And you need to leave to get to safety"

"No I understand why you want me to leave but" Yuki began

"Would you Stop!" Ruka said, she was about to continue but Hanabusa stopped her.

"This is going to be a long and difficult battle, you know what your getting yourself into right?" asked Hanabusa. Yuki nodded, then we heard a gunshot. "It's from the main gate!" Hanabusa yells and we all take off for the gate. We arrive just in time.

" !" Yuki yelled

"Uncle" I yell as I run up behind him and put my hands on his shoulder. We were getting ready to fight when a wall of fire came up, then my uncle kneeled on the ground.

"Well, Well, you know when your teachers getting beaten up the least you could do is get her sooner" said my uncle

"Are you alright" I asked

"Did you get hurt" Yuki asks

"Just who are they?" asks Hanabusa

"Their ours, it's one of the Hunter's Associations dirty little secrets, they breed they're own level E's" said my uncle. We all look up to see three level E's jump over the fire and the headmaster kill them.

"Headmaster!" said Yuki

"Sorry I'm a little late, so are they back yet? Your memories of Juri your real mother?" the headmaster asks, Yuki nods.

"Very well, everyone protect Yuki or rather, Cross Academy" said the Headmaster than he jumped up onto the top of the gate. "This is as far as I will allow you to go!" said the headmaster to the level E vampires. He stuck his sword into the gate, it cracked then it collapsed.

"Leave these ones to me" said the headmaster

"No that's crazy he can't take on that many alone" yelled Hanabusa

"Headmaster!" yelled Yuki

"It's not headmaster, it's father" said the headmaster

"Your right father" said Yuki, He smiled than he jumped down, we all gasped Yuki yelled "Father no!"

"Your father sure is one crazy old man" said my uncle

"Everything he's done it to protect this Academy, let's go, let's find Rido Kuran" said Yuki

"Are you sure?" asked Hanabusa

"This is not a matter of what I want, this is a matter of what I have to do" said Yuki "In order to protect this academy"

"Haha you may not be blood related but you are his daughter" said my uncle "don't worry I wont let the old man fight alone" Yuki nodded and we all ran off. We soon met up with Senri and Rima.

"You guys are way late" said Senri

"Did you find Rido?" Akatsuki asked

"We didn't even have to look" said Senri "He has really bad taste"

"He's just way to Obvious" said Rima pointing behind her. We all followed the trail all the way up to the roof.

"That smell is" said Yuki when we opened the door. Then we continued running.

"I've been waiting for you Juri" said Rido we all all looked at him and started him down. "I'm so glad you came Juri are you ready to become one with me?" asked Rido

"You will have to come through us first said Hanabusa as we ran ahead of Yuki to protect her

"And we will reduce you to ash" said Rima

"And that's a promise!" I said

"Hm... such fools" said Rido, then all of a sudden we couldn't move

"Why can't I use?" Ruka said

"You are all vampires you can't lay a finger on a pureblood" said Rido "This is a fun night and I don't want to ruin it by being a selfish cad, so why don't you guys have some fun" All of a sudden we started to get surrounded by level E's.

"That's enough! Rido stop!" yelled Yuki running up to him. He than disappeared and reappeared behind Yuki and grabbed her.

"Let, let go of me" said Yuki

"You know you smell Exactly like Juri did" said Rido

"No!" yelled Hanabusa

"Rido licked Yuki's neck. She reached for her Artemis rod but it repelled her. The level E's are closing in around my neck, then I remember that it's almost exactly like what happened when my mom died. I started to tremble. _"This time, there's no one that can save me like last time"_ I think to myself as their fangs sank into my neck, and I started to freak. More vampires came and looked for some skin to sink their teeth into. The others saw that I was freaking out. Hanabusa yelled "Let her be!" to Rido and that's when I remember that I must protect Yuki. Then she got Artemis and cut Rido.

"Artemis it worked" said Hanabusa

"But how is a pureblood princess able to wield vampire hunters weapon?" asked Akatsuki

"You see I am a Guardian, and no matter what I will protect this Academy, and not just the day class students the night class students as well" said Yuki

"That's the Juri I know, No wait that's Juri's daughter" said Rido

"And as for the rest of you, step away from those students right now" said Yuki, the vampires backed away and I started to calm down.

"Huh you seem to have a lot more spunk that Juri did" said Rido "Juri was a lot more dazzled than you are, indeed the very first time I had a Taste of her blood" than the ground under Yuki grew red vines and tangled her up in it.

"Let go of her!" said Hanabusa "This has gone far enough I wont let you... Ah!" said Hanabusa than he got struck and fell back.

"Hanabusa" I say and run over to him

"Come on cry out for help" said Rido "It's alright Juri cried the first time I drank her blood, she begged for Haruka to come save her through muffled tears, it was absolutely brilliant"

"What are you... Ah!" cried Yuki as the vines tightened around her neck

"Give it a try call out the name of the one you love" said Rido then he got shot. Yuki looked behind her and said "Zero"

"Get your filthy hands off of her right now!" said Zero

"Zero" said Yuki "Zero what did you do to Ichiru?"

"So dangerous" said Rido

"You monster" said Zero than his shoulder started to swell. "Zero" said Yuki

"Whats wrong?" asked Ruka

"I don't think he has any idea how to control his power" said Akatsuki

"Zero" said Hanabusa

"This is bad" said Senri, then his arm came down and caused the bricks to fly. We all covered our faces while Akatsuki covered himself and Yuki.

"Zero" said Yuki

"Hm... this is what happens when a former human devours his own twin" says Rido

"Rido" says Yuki venomously

"There is far more power than your human vessel can contain, you can't master all that strength so quickly" said Rido

"Zero" said Yuki again, and we all stood up.

"Yuki" said Zero standing up

"What are you?" Yuki asked

"Use your Artemis and cut me" said Zero

"Zero" said Yuki

"Are you out of your mind!" said Hanabusa

"There isn't any other option right now, this power is out of control, it's the only way to stop it" said Zero

"But Zero if I use the Artemis rode on you then" said Yuki

"Don't worry Yuki, that isn't a weapon that can kill me, remember our promise?" asked Zero, Yuki stood there for a moment than yelled "Zero!"  
as she ran and cut his arm. Once that was done we realized that he has the bloody rose.

"Zero" said Hanabusa

"He has the bloody rose" said Akatsuki. The gun is glowing in his hand and he says something I can't make out.

"Hahaha interesting" says Rido "Alright fine if you want to play, kill me, I will resurrect every time"

"I choose to keep living" said Zero than he shot Rido


	20. Chapter 18: Rido Dies

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own vampire knight I only own my own characters.**

"_When I write like this it means the person is thinking"_

**_"When I write like this it means the person is having a flashback_**

Chapter 18: Rido's Gone The Fight Is Over

Zero misses a vital area and Rido escapes to revive himself. Zero goes after him and we follow behind. We run outside and we keep running till we reach the fountain and Rido's presence has vanished. Yuki looks over at us and we nod, she runs off. We all sit by the fountain and relax.

"Now what?" I ask and break the silence

"What do you mean?" asks Akatsuki

"Now that Rido is gone what are we going to do?" I ask

"I will follow my lord" said Siren and she disappears

"What about you Ruka?" I ask

"I will follow lord Kaname" says Ruka

"Akatsuki?" I ask

"I will also follow lord Kaname" said Akatsuki

"Hanabusa?" I ask

"If you pick the hand with the marble in it than I will follow lord Kaname, if you don't I will find my own path" said Hanabusa

"Can't you just choose yourself?" asks Akatsuki

"Just shut up and someone pick one" said Hanabusa I sigh I go to pick one but one of his hands pull back, so I pick the other one. "I'm following lord Kaname" said Hanabusa

"What about you Naomi?" asks Akatsuki

"I will also follow Kaname, it's best for me to anyway, it will help me learn vampire ways" I said

"I see well then shall we all pack?" Akatsuki asks, we all nod. **(They heard Rima and Senri talking so they know that their not going)**

I grab Akatsuki's jacket and he looks at me. "Can you start packing for me I am going to go say goodbye to my uncle" I say, Akatsuki nods and I go and find him. I find him starting to clean the pile of ruble the headmaster made.

"Uncle Yagari!" I yell, he turns around to talk to someone than comes down to see me.

"What is it Naomi?" he asks

"I'm going to go with Kaname and my brother, I want to spend more time with him, and besides you sent me to this Academy so that I can surround myself with other vampires" I say

"So your saying goodbye to me?" asks my uncle, I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Yes, goodbye uncle, and thank you for taking care of me all these years" I say

"Goodbye Naomi" my uncle says, I let go and start to walk away. "Naomi go say bye to Zero, he might be mad at you if you don't"

"Alright I will" I say then I run off to go find Zero. I find him in front of the night classes gate.

"Zero" I say, he turns around and looks at me "I'm going with my brother" I begin, he tries to object but I stop him "Don't worry I'm sure we will see each other again someday" I say to him "But there's one more thing" he looks at me waiting for me to say it, _"I don't know how to begin"_ I think to myself. Then I do the only thing I can think of, I pull him closer to me and put my lips to his. His lips are so soft, I want to stay like this but I know my brother is waiting for me, I go to pull away when Zero pulls my closer and deepens the kiss. We stay like that for an extra minute till I pull away.

"Don't leave" says Zero

I look to the ground and say "I'm sorry Zero but it's best for me to go, just remember we will cross paths again and that... I love you" I turn around and start to walk away. "I love you to" he says I turn around and smile at him, then I run to the front gate. Akatsuki and the others are waiting for me, Akatsuki has my bag and jacket. I put my jacket on, and take my bag from him and wait. When Kaname and Yuki come Ruka says "We will follow you no matter what you say" Kaname only nods and puts his bag down. Ruka and Hanabusa start to argue on who gets to carry the bag and who doesn't. Yuki puts her's down and they both stop arguing and Ruka takes Yuki's bag, but they still call each other names. "_This Is going to be an interesting group"_ I think and start to walk beside Akatsuki and smile. My life as a human ended here at Cross Academy, and it began here as well, I will have a really long life and I will get to stay by my brothers side. I look to the sky and thank my mom and dad for giving me this extraordinary life.

**The End!... Well actually no part two will hopefully be posted tonight. Sorry this chapter is short but I Hope you enjoyed my story and please Review.**


	21. Author's Note!

**Hello**

**I haven't posted the sequel to this story because I haven't gotten any reviews! I would really like to hear what you guys think of the story, so that way I know that I can continue it and know that people are actually reading it. But yea review and I will post the second story, if not then I will try with another story.**


End file.
